Why Can't You Love Me?
by Battygirl
Summary: Set after the Love duel between Asuka and Jun. Manjome can't seem to cope with losing such a duel and is tempted to run away. Asuka&Manjome pairing! Chap. 14 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: Watching You

**A/N: one of my very first Yugioh ficcies! I hope you guys like it! but you might not...just tell me...and btw...anonymous reviews shall be disabled for the beginning of this so I won't take this off b/c of the first review! That happened once! never again! Anyway...I hope it's ok...Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Yugioh (GX) nor anyone in it!**

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 1: Watching You

**(Manjome's POV)**

I sat there on the beach, watching her and Ryo talk so casually at that dock. It pained me so badly to see her with him but I just remained silent, knowing any effort to show affection for her would in turn be futile. I hug my knees to my chest, my heart aching so much at seeing her at **his** side. How badly I want her at mine, to comfort me when I need her...like I do now...I dream of her every night (unless those obnoxious Ojamas wake me up). How is it she has this affect on me? How can I let myself feel like I do for her? I hate the way he's able to keep her next to him with only a simple smile, while I can't keep her anywhere near me no matter what I do. I feel so weak when I see her with him, knowing I can't be with her...especially after that duel. I can feel my eyes begin to water at the thought and I bury my face in my knees, wishing I could leave this earth and escape this pain.

_So I said this once before  
__Never gonna give you away  
__No not again  
__Cause I've wasted all I've known  
__To watch it fade and slip away  
__Now from my hands  
__What I have I have in mind  
__And I think about you all the time_

That was my one (and probably only) chance to have her with me...and I blew it...I lost...If I could've only won, I'd have had her in my arms for the first time. How could I let it happen? Now she will never love me. She probably hates me more because of that duel...I sigh and stand. What's the point of watching something that hurts me so much? I turn around to find Fubuki standing right there. Why the Hell he's been following me around...I don't wanna know...but it's getting on my nerves.

"What is it now Fubuki?" I ask irritated.

"Can't I hang out with my friend?" he asked, usual stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah...but not now", I reply pushing past him.

"Why not now?"

"I'm not in the mood to 'hang out' right now. Just leave me alone", I reply staring down.

_I'm feeling miles away.  
__You think I've got it made.  
__I don't belong here.  
__I'm feeling like a candle,  
__Burnin' at both ends.  
__I don't belong here_

"This is about my sister isn't it?" he asked stopping me.

"You're not gonna leave me alone unless I tell you are you?"

"Nope, so sit down and start talking!"

I do as he says and explain what's been happening with me. The way I think of her so much...every day and night.

"It's probably just an aftereffect of that love duel you two had. It's should stop within a few weeks, a month tops", he replied after I finished.

I looked down. Truthfully, I didn't want this to stop. I wanted to love her like I do. I've never felt **real** love for anyone really, not even my brothers...just her...Asuka. I wish she'd just love me back...my dreams are becoming worse for me every night. Now Ryo is stealing her if we're together. For example...just last night I had a dream like that.

**-----------------------------------------Dream sequence----------------------------------------------**

**(Still in Manjome's POV)**

_Asuka and I were sitting together under a tree and holding hands. I'd never been so happy. She smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss me and I knelt towards her to kiss her when Ryo came up to us and she stood. She walked up to him and gave him the kiss that was originally made for me. I stood as she began walking away with him, forgetting that I was still there. I began shouting at her to come back._

_"Tenjoin-kun, where are you going!" I yell._

_She keeps walking as if I hadn't spoken._

_"Tenjoin-kun, please!" I shout, reaching for her._

_My hand goes through her. I'm not really there anymore. Either that or they're not. I follow them and wave my hands before them. I stand in front of them and they walk right through me. I stare after Asuka, my heart torn, and fall to my knees, tears running down my cheeks. I shout her name again and she finally looks back at me to find me crying. I look up at her and try to stand, only to find myself rooted to the ground. I stare at her with my eyes filled with tears. She gives me an emotionless stare and smirks, looking happy about the fact that she just beat my heart to a pulp._

_She walks up to me and reaches into my chest _**(A/N: Hey, it's a dream! Anything can happen)**_ and grabs my heart. She clutches it tight in her hand and I feel the wave of pain wash over my entire body. Then she pulls my heart out and begins stomping it into the dirt at her feet. She then takes it and tears it apart into little pieces. She takes the pieces of my heart and puts it into my hand. I stare up at her sadly as my eyes glaze over with death and she continues to smirk at me, glad she's finally rid of me it seems and walks back to Ryo who has watched the entire ordeal with a wide grin on his face. I fall to the ground, my beaten heart falling out of my hand and tears drying on my cheeks, a few falling to the ground below me as I die._

**----------------------------------------------End dream sequence-----------------------------------**

_Now I hide myself away  
__I never want to feel again  
__No not again  
__Cause I've faced this all alone  
__I let it sleep and wash away  
__Now it's all the same_

I stand wiping the tears from my eyes, ignoring the complaints from the little annoyance that was Fubuki, and began walking back to my dorm, wanting to be alone so badly. As I'm walking to my dorm, though, I run into Judai talking to those Slifer Slacker friends of his and Asuka. I feel a wall of pain hit me and I wince, trying to ignore that Slifer scum's greetings to me.

"Hey Manjome-san!" he yells.

I ignore him and continue on my way.

"Manjome-kun, are you ok?" Asuka asks right next to me.

I look up at her but remain silent as I stop, letting her speak to me. I had fantasized this so many times, but this time it was for pity. She's feeling pity for me.

"Manjome-kun what's wrong?" she asks as I look back down, trying to walk away again.

"It's nothing...I just wanna be alone..." I reluctantly reply, feeling that clenching fist on my heart.

"Manjome-kun, please tell me...you look so sad", she tries.

"Just leave me alone..." I reply sadly

She stares after me and I keep going. I don't want her to feel pity for me. That's the last thing I want her to feel. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed crying for how I spoke to her. I snapped at her for trying to help. I roll over onto my back and stare up at my ceiling seeing her face immediately appear.

"Why can't I stop loving you?" I whisper sadly, staring up at your image.

I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

------------------------------------**Another dream sequence----------------------------------------**

_I'm standing under a tree waiting for Asuka. She walks up to me and kisses me sweetly on the cheek, making me smile. She holds me and nuzzles her head on my chest and I embrace her in return._

_"Hey!" Ryo yells before me. "Let her go Manjome-san!"_

_She smiles at him and shoves me away running into his arms._

_"Why are you doing this Tenjoin-kun?" I yell, hurt._

_"Why should I care about you...you only looked miserable so I only wanted to try and cheer you up. I don't really understand how this could come as a surprise to you. I'll never love you. Get over it and get on with your miserable life", she stated harshly._

_She then turned and walked away with Ryo, laying her head on his shoulder. I stare after them and fall against the tree, crying._

"A-NI-KI!"

-------------------------------------------End dream sequence--------------------------------------

I sat up abruptly after being woken up again by that little pest Ojama Yellow and I'm very tempted to tear it to pieces but decide against it and ignore whatever it is Yellow has to say. I can't avoid thinking about Asuka, calling her Tenjoin-kun. In the time I spent trapped in the Macrocosmos, I could feel the gentle warmth of Asuka's presence. Deep in my now aching heart, I was almost hoping Judai would lose, so we could stay together like that forever. I feel like I still need to confess my feelings for her, since they're so much stronger now...but...

_What I have I held in mind  
__And I think about you all the time  
__I'm feeling miles away.  
__You think I've got it made.  
__I don't belong here.  
__I'm feeling like a candle,  
__Burnin' at both ends.  
__I don't belong here_

"Now, I...Tenjoin-kun, at that time, I...I who was in the cold, pitch-black darkness, I could only feel your heart beating...immediately you seemed to be so close by my side. Gentle, warm...those are all you always are. 'Judai loses! Judai loses!' I had prayed that many times in my heart. After all, there is only one confession...while I have to hold this vague feeling...I..." I whisper sadly, standing and walking out of my room.

I can't go anywhere without thinking of her. I climb my way to the roof of Duel Academia and look out at the sea. I find her and Ryo standing together again on the lighthouse pier, looking farther out to sea and feel all the hope that was slowly deteriorating finally become completely lost. If I could've just come over wanting to only win her heart and just beat her in that duel, it'd be me she'd be standing with. I continue to watch her, wanting her to love me so badly...

'What if I left Duel Academia again, but never came back?' he thought desperately. 'Then maybe she'd leave my thoughts...'

I sigh and finally decide that I had to leave. I couldn't stand to be on this island with her anymore. I climbed back down and went back to my room to find Fubuki there, waiting for me.

"Why do you keep following me?" I ask as I walk over to my dresser and begin packing them in the suitcase beside my bed.

"I just like hanging out with you", he replied. "Why are you packing?"

"I'm leaving you baka!" I exclaimed packing the rest of my clothes.

"Anou...when are you coming back?" he asked.

"I'm not", I reply simply.

"WHY!" he exclaimed standing.

"I'm never gonna be able to get over what happened. I can't stay on this island with Asuka anymore."

"You know this pain will pass ne?" he asked.

"No...It won't...because I don't want to stop having this feeling for her."

"Sugoi, you really **do** want my sister", he replies in surprise.

"Hai...so I'm gonna leave and never return."

"Kuso! You can't do that you baka! You belong here!" he exclaimed taking my suitcase away and unpacking my clothes again. "I'll help you win her over don't worry."

"I don't wanna see her unhappy! If she's with me when **you** make it happen, she won't be happy", I reply desperately. "I'm sure she'd be happier if I wasn't here as well."

"For Kami's sake! Shut up and listen! She wouldn't want you to leave! I'm her Aniki and I know her better then anyone! She wouldn't want anyone here to leave."

"Than I must be an exception to that", I retort. "I'm going for a walk...than I'm leaving... I can't stand to be here any longer."

I walked out before he could say another word and around the campus for the last time. I heard Asuka and Judai calling after me as I walked past the beach. I stopped but said nothing.

"Hey Manjome-san why do you look so miserable? Well miserable than you usually look.." Judai asks.

Tenjoin-kun watched me sadly, more than likely wondering what's wrong.

'Shimatta...I'm going to miss her so much', I think sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asks really worried, grabbing my arm and turning me to her.

I remain silent and look away from her.

"I wanna talk to you alone if it's ok Manjome-kun", she requested, worry evident in her voice. "Is that ok Judai-san?"

"Sure, I was thinking about dueling Shou in a minute anyway", he replies running away and waving. "Ja ne!"

She took my arm and led me to the woods. We went very deep so that we couldn't be seen at all. When she stopped she turned to me with a serious look in her eyes, even with a slight hint of worry.

_Never run away here son  
__Never run away here son  
__Never run away here son  
__Cause what I have I have in mind  
__And I think about you all the time_

"Manjome-kun what's wrong? Why have you been trying to avoid me all day? Why do you still look miserable when you're around me?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I told you it's nothing..." I reply.

"Don't lie to me!" she exclaimed in anger walking a little closer to me.

I said nothing to this and looked away.

"Tell me Manjome!"

"I'm going to leave Duel Academia", I finally answer.

"What's wrong with that?" she asks.

"I'm not coming back."

"Why not?"

"I just can't stay."

"Why? What's making you leave? We can fix this! I don't want you to think you have to leave if what's hurting you can be gotten rid of", she replied embracing me.

My heart sank at those words. I could never get rid of her.

"So what is it?"

"It...it's you..." I mutter, feeling tears threaten to fall.

"What do you mean 'it's me'?" she asks looking up at me.

"I can't stay here when I know you are..." I hate it, but I'm crying now, and I turn away from her.

"What's wrong with me?" she asks meekly.

"Nothing's wrong with you...it's the fact that you're here that hurts me..."

"Why?"

"You know why..."

She remains silent and I just guess that she understands.

"What does that have to do with leaving? Can't you still love me and stay here?" she asks weakly.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts too much to see you with Ryo all the time...I don't wanna be here to watch that."

"What you think I'm...anou...**with** Ryo?"

"Hai...isn't that why you spend all of your time with him?"

"Anou...no...He's just someone I can just talk to...when Fubuki was missing he was like an aniki to me."

"But you still love him?"

"When it comes down to it...Hai...I do love him...but like my aniki."

"Look...I just can't stay here knowing you feel nothing for me at all except pity", I reply walking away.

"Who ever said I didn't feel anything for you!" she exclaimed making me stop.

"Do you?" I asked turning back to her.

"Hai...of course I do..." she replied embracing me again.

"Like what?" I ask hopelessly.

"Anou...I care that you don't cry like this", she replied tightening her grip around me.

I remain silent and think about that, sitting down against one of the trees.

"So what about you? How would you describe your feelings for me, besides using the term 'love'?" she asked sitting next to me.

I think for a moment and then reply with my thoughts from when I was in my room earlier.

_I'm feeling miles away.  
__You think I've got it made.  
__I don't belong here.  
__I'm feeling like a candle,  
__Burnin' at both ends.  
__I don't belong here_

"I can't avoid thinking about you, calling you Tenjoin-kun. In the time we spent trapped in the Macrocosmos, I could feel the gentle warmth of your presence. Deep in my heart, I was almost hoping Judai would lose, so we could stay together like that forever. Now, I...Tenjoin-kun, at that time, I...I, who was in the cold, pitch-black darkness, I could only feel your heart beating...immediately you seemed to be so close by my side. Gentle, warm...those are all you always are. 'Judai loses! Judai loses!' I had prayed that many times in my heart. After all, there is only one confession...while I have to hold this vague feeling...I..." I whisper sadly, trying to explain this.

"You what?" she asked.

"...I love you..." I finish looking away.

She blushes, but smiles at me and places her hand on mine. I look over at her and my eyes widen with fear now and I jerk my hand away.

"What's wrong now Manjome-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"I had a dream like this...We were sitting together...just like this...when Ryo came and took you away...and you hurt me...anou...killed me..." I explained under my breath, just barely audible for her.

"How did I kill you", she asked now very worried.

"Remember this is a dream...but you tore away my heart and destroyed it...just to prove you didn't love me...but don't worry...I can just go home...no one cares about me there either, but I don't love them much at all anyway, so it wouldn't hurt as much..."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" she asked.

"Ever since our duel...why?" I ask turning to her.

_And I'm feeling and I'm feeling and I'm feeling  
__Like I don't belong  
__And I'm feeling and I'm feeling and I'm feeling  
__Like I don't belong_

"I just wanted to try and find out what may have caused it...it was me...I did this to you just to win...to 'prove my loyalty to the duel'", she replied crying. "Gomen nasai Manjome-kun...What else have you dreamt?"

"Just today, I dreamt...that...you'd kiss me...but Ryo came again and took you and that kiss from me again...Other than that...I've just dreamt of us together...happy...only to be torn apart by Ryo or something else..."I replied sadly.

She cuddled closer to me, wanting to help me take this pain away, but I didn't return her embrace...I didn't want this to end up like my dreams.

"Why won't you hold me?" she asked.

"Because...I'm afraid that...if I do...something will happen that will take you from me...I can't get rid of that thought...Gomen nasai Tejoin-kun...but I really do love you...I'm just afraid something will happen that'll tear us apart...and if I keep this up...it'll probably be me that does it", I replied slowly wrapping an arm around her and shutting my eyes tight...waiting for something horrible.

Almost on cue, we heard Ryo calling for her and I immediately let her go and stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I began walking away.

"Away...far away...to an uncharted island where I can die. Nobody will care that I'm gone..." I replied walking to the docks.

'I should've known better than to hold her like that...I knew I couldn't have her, no matter what...' I thought, crying as I walked to the docks to find a boat to maybe row away in, not caring how unorthodox my plan was.

I looked back before getting into the boat and wiped a tear away, thinking simply, 'Why couldn't you love me?'

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Gomen nasai -** Sorry  
**Kami** - God  
**Hai** - yea, yes  
**Sugoi** - wow  
**Shimatta** - Damn it  
**Baka** - idiot  
**Anou** - well  
**Kuso** - shit  
**Ja ne** - See ya!  
**Aniki** - big brother  
**Ne** - Right

**A/N: There it was! I hope it doesn't suck! Please review! Flames that won't make me take this story off are welcome! BTW: I'd like to give credit to doragon no mizu on for the Japanese dictionary thing...cuz I was reading her story and I wanted Japanese words in this...so just stating that I didn't come up with the idea...it was theirs!**


	2. Chapter 2: At the Hot Springs With You

**A/N: Ok This is technically supposed to be a Jun/Asuka fic and I guess I did make things move too quickly in the story, but only because I wanted to give the hint that she might actually have strong feelings for him but it's okay if anyone thought differently...Anyway, this is a little more forward...well...you'll find out.**

**Erik S1: Thanx for the review! Speaking of which you get the award for beingthe first to review me! YAY! Anyway, yeah I know...I really wanted there to be a MAnjome/Asuka story out there so I just decided to write it myself. I'm glad you liked it...I spent forever working on it so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Like I said, I know it seems too sudden, but I wanna give some people the impression that she does care about him more than he (or anyone) thinks. And are you psycic? How did you know I was gonna put it in Asuka's POV? I'm gonna have to start calling you Criss Angel nowI guess (he can read minds too!) Anyway, glad you liked it! It's gonna switch from her POV to his, but I'll begin and end it in her POV so...there you go psycic friend! (Now say; MAYBE MONEY SHOULD BE FALLING FROM THE SKY! (Waits a minute, watching the sky) SAY IT! (crying) SA-A-A-AY I-I-T!) - I love Fender (Robots!) ON WITH THE CHAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I again, I don't own Yugioh or anyone in it!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 2: At the Hot Springs With You

**(Asuka's POV)**

I stood and ran after him. I hadn't meant for this to happen! Why did he have to run though? Couldn't he have just stayed? Or does his want to run away to avoid Kaiser if we're together having anything to do with those dreams? I keep running until I run into Kaiser and he held my arms and gave me a very serious look.

"Tenjoin-chan, where were you?" he asked sternly.

"I was with Manjome-kun don't worry", I reply quickly, so I could catch up to Manjome.

"Why were you with him?" he asked.

"I was just asking him why he's been so miserable around me. We were just talking. Now please let me go!" I say, trying to get away.

"What's wrong?"

I finally collapse against Kaiser-san and cry a little.

"He's gonna try and leave Duel Academia because of me. If he succeeds I'll never live down the guilt I feel for this!" I exclaim, crying into his chest.

He held me for a moment while I tried to calm down. BIG MISTAKE ON MY PART! I looked over Ryo's shoulder to see Manjome, his cards on the ground with a hurt look all over his face. He looks down and turns away from us, running away.

------------------------------------**About a minute earlier**------------------------------------------

**(Manjome's POV)**

Before I leave I look down at my deck and decided that I really won't need it anymore and begin walking back to my dorm to leave it. As I'm walking back however, I find Tenjoin-kun in Kaiser's arms and I drop my deck. I turn away as she finally notices me and I run back to the docks.

--------------------------------------**Ok, back to Asuka's POV**------------------------------------

I broke away from Ryo and began running after Manjome calling after him to come back. When I finally catch up to him we're at the docks and I grab the oar he was gonna use and keep it from him.

"Give me that", he ordered.

"No...I'm not gonna let you leave like this!" I exclaim keeping him from getting to the oar.

"Why would you even care? You seemed pretty content with Kaiser-san. Why would you care if I left?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of you leaving because of me. And what you saw with me and Ryo-san was nothing! He was trying to comfort me when I was worrying about you!" I yelled.

He said nothing and looked away. I dropped the oar and hugged him, wanting him to stay so badly. I saw him look up and around, as if waiting for something.

"Kaiser-san isn't going to take me away...I promise", I whisper trying to get him to hug me back.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks after a sort of long silence.

"Because I know how miserable your life already is with your brothers. The way they put so much pressure on you to be great like them...I don't want to make you more miserable than you already are", I reply looking up at him sadly.

He pulled himself away from me and turned away.

"I don't want your pity", he said sternly.

"I never said I pitied you."

"Not in those words."

"Manjome-kun please, don't do this", I try sadly.

He begins walking away, his head bowed in sadness and hurt.

"Fine, I won't leave, but I would like to be alone", he said simply before going out of my sight to his dorm room.

I watched him sadly and wished he'd just get over what's happened and walked back to where Kaiser-san was still waiting for me.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well, I convinced him not to leave, but I haven't the slightest clue of how long that'll last", I reply.

After that we just go down to that dock again and talk a little.

----------------------------------------**In Manjome's POV again! -----**----------------------------

I walked into my room again to find Fubuki **still** there.

"Don't you have any **other **friends you can torment all day?" I ask.

"Why were you gone so long?" he asked ignoring my question.

"I was talking to your sister..." I muttered sitting down on my large bed.

"What'd you guys talk about!"

"Nothing...just what's been happening is all."

"Did you tell her you were gonna try and leave?"  
"Yeah...but she won't let me", I mutter in reply.

"I told ya."

"Can I have a little time a lone please?" I ask glaring at him.

"Hai...Ja ne" he replied walking out and closing my now replaced door.

I lie back down on my bed and close my eyes. I'd have to suffer for a little while longer, but if it made her happy...then I would. I never wanted her unhappy, no matter what; I wanted her to be happy. I begin to drift to sleep when I hear a knock on my door. I get up and answer it to see Asuka standing there with my reassembled deck.

"You dropped this, I was just bringing it back to you", she said smiling tenderly and handing me the deck.

"Uh...Domo arigato Tenjoin-kun", I utter taking the deck from her.

I turn away and set the deck down on my bedside table.

"Did you need anything else?" I ask, curious as to why she hadn't left yet.

"Oh...anou...do you need anything else? Can I do anything for you?" she asked.

"No...I'm fine...I **was** thinking about going to the hot springs, but then I'd have to bring two others", I reply sitting down on my bed.

"Anou...I could join you...and we could bring Fubuki-san. I'm sure he'd be dying to come and play matchmaker again", she suggests, blushing.

"I doubt that'd be allowed. You'd probably need to go to a different one than ours", I remind her.

"Don't worry; I'll get Fubuki-san to set something up. He's good at negotiating, and besides, we'd still wear our towels, it's not like we'd reveal anything to each other on purpose", she explained.

"Alright..." I say standing and walking out of my room almost running right into Fubuki.

"Hey, are we going to the hot springs or what?" he asks putting his arms around us.

"You heard every word didn't you?" I ask trying to pry away from him.

"Hai", he answered simply, being followed by a long silence.

I take his arm off me and follow them away from the Slifer dorm to the hot springs deep in the woods, far into the island. We walk up to receptionist and Fubuki explains that he wanted a spring for him, his sister, and her 'friend'.

The receptionist smiles at Asuka and I and asks, "Oh, sweetheart's ne? Would you like the Couple's springs?"

"The Couple's springs?" Fubuki repeated, while Asuka and I blushed.

"Hai, we reserve it for couples only. Unless you're all together that is-" she explains.

"No, actually it is just them. I'm just their escort", Fubuki interrupts.

"But Fubuki, Manjome-kun and I aren't-" Asuka whispers as the receptionist reaches for the keys to the spring.

"Just go with it", Fubuki replies side-glancing at her and taking the keys.

He hands them to me and gives me thumbs up and runs off without another word.

I lead the way and we both change in the locker rooms and get our towels. When we come out, we somehow manage to find the spring and walk in. It was beautiful, definitely romantic enough. We walk in and sit down in the springs together and I can immediately feel myself relax. I look over at her to see her looking down and frowning.

"You didn't have to come with me", I said looking away.

"I wanted to, it's fine", she said smiling.

"If you don't really want to be here you can leave...it's alright..." I say, noting how fake her happy expression is.

"Manjome-kun, it's fine. I promise you. I'm fine being here with you", she replied scooting a little closer to me.

I glance at her, but look back down, knowing she hadn't meant that. I close my eyes and sink into the water a little.

"Manjome-kun, I mean it, it's ok..."she said trying to 'cheer me up'.

"You don't wanna be here...I know you don't...Go ahead and go...I'll be fine...I'll leave shortly after", I say sitting up a little more.

"Manjome-kun-"

"I don't want you to think you have to stay just because I'm not thrilled to have you here", I interrupt, not wanting her pity.

"I **want** to stay", she urges.

I say nothing and look away again. She grabs onto my arm and holds me close, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Can't you just forget about Kaiser-san for this one night and enjoy our time **together**?" she asks looking up at me.

I stare down at the water and say nothing as she cuddled up to me. I couldn't forget about what would happen if and when Kaiser found out about this. If he cares about her as much as I do, he'd probably kill me for what we're doing.

"Please Manjome-kun, I know this would make you happy", she tries smiling up at me.

I continue to remain silent and she stares up at me sadly.

"What will it take to get you to smile?" she asked sweetly.

I think for a moment but shake my head to say 'I don't know'.

"What if I kissed you?" she asked smiling.

"No...That'd be only for pity...it'd have nothing to do with me", I reply.

"Can I try it though?" she asks hopefully.

"Why would you want to?" I ask.

"I wanna see you smile at me again, like you did in our duel", she replies smiling up at me.

I say nothing and look away, not wanting to get in trouble. She glared at me for a moment and kissed my cheek, making my eyes widen and I blush a little. She continued kissing my cheeks, making me smile down at her lovingly.

"I knew I'd get you to smile", she says sweetly.

My smile fades and I look down, frowning. Why did she have to say that? That just completely ruined the moment. She looks up at me and smacks her forehead for her own mistake.

"Gomen nasai Manjome-kun, I didn't mean to say it like that", she said snaking her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head against my chest. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about my wanting you to be happy."

I look back at her and try to pull away. I know I should enjoy this, but I just can't! I can't stop thinking about why she'd do this. I see it as only pity. She lets me go and I make to get out when she stops me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask a little irritated.

"I want you to stay and try and enjoy yourself. I'll do anything to see you happier than you were; even if it's only a little. Please just enjoy yourself while we still have a little time left here", she practically begs, laying on me to keep me from getting up.

I sigh and relax again. I've already established that I didn't want her unhappy, and I don't. So if this makes her happy, so be it.

"I'll stay..." I sigh staring down.

She smiles at me and hugs me. I smile slightly and attempt to hug her back, praying I'd be able to without interruption.

'Why is she doing this? This is the first time she's ever shown me any affection at all! Why would she want to do this? Does she...anou...does she love me too? Is that why she's doing this? Is she trying to only show **me** she loves me? I better not say anything though...in case I'm wrong...' I think as we hold each other.

She pulls away a little and smiles at me again. I only noticed now that our faces were mere inches apart and she was coming deathly close to mine. I close my eyes, waiting for what I've been praying for for so long, when that receptionist comes in telling us that they were closing. I sigh and bow my head, ready to get out. She stands and I follow suit. We go back to the locker rooms and I quickly change back into my clothes and walk out to wait for Asuka. I sigh again when I think of how close I had been when that baka receptionist ruined it.

She came out in her Obilisk uniform and we walk out just in time to run into Fubuki again.

"Well seeing as how you two **just** came out, I guess you enjoyed yourselves", he said triumphantly.

"Hai, it was alright", she replied before I could yell at him for ditching us.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm. Ja ne!" he yelled waving and running towards the guy's Obilisk dorms.

"Ja ne Tenjoin-kun", I utter walking to the Slifer dorms.

----------------------------------------**Asuka's POV (Again!) **-------------------------------------

I watched him walk away with that sad look he'd had almost all day. I cursed under my breath to the receptionist for ruining that. He looked so hopeful and she completely ruined his happiness.

----------------------------------------**Quick little flashback**----------------------------------------

_I pull away a little and smile at him again. I only noticed now that our faces were mere inches apart so I was moved deathly closer to his. He closes his eyes, waiting for what I guess he's been praying for ever since the duel, when that receptionist comes in telling us that they were closing. He sighs miserably and bows his head._

---------------------------------------------**End flashback**--------------------------------------------

I continue to curse her for such a thing as I walked back to my dorm; she had no right to do that. I walk into my room to find Momoe and Junko waiting for me to tell them where I was all day. I ignore them and ready myself for bed, unable to get Manjome-kun's sad expression out of my mind. I lay under the covers of my bed and drift to sleep, the last visual image of that sad look fading away I drift away with it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there it was! Again I know it seems too forward, but hey! It's my story not your's! So please review me!**


	3. Chapter 3: She Can Be Cruel

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! I feel so loved! Anway...let me respond to a few of you who reviewed;**

**Dollow: Okay...where to start...alright, first off, thanx for the review, I'm glad you like this! I do try and make it sad...Personally, I've never experienced this andI was very surprised to hear that someone else has! That's weird huh? Anyway, I just come up with this stuff, but if you have any ideas please tell me! I'd love to hear them from someone who knows about this kinda stuff! This one's gonna be a little sadder then the others. You'll find out why in da chappy (I don't wanna give away da surprise!) Anyway; here's the chppy! Please review!  
P.S: Also, could you R&R my new story for Duel Masters? It's calle Kokujo; The Boy Called 'It', I've had a few hits on it, but I have no idea what people think! Could you do that for me since you write such nice reviews?**

**Emerald Leviney: Thanx! I didn't want it to sound like it was too forward, but someone else said it was and I guess it's just their opinion...anyway, glad you liked this! I'm happy I made your day! This is my personal favorite pairing as well...As I said for Dollow, could you review me on my other story as well?**

**white-rosekiss: Okay, yes, Manjome is Jun's last name, and yes, his english name is Chazz...any other questions you have please e-mail me at scammywoh. you!**

**Monk of the Neko: Thanx for the review! More chappies on the way!**

**dbz422: Thanx. I know...I wanted there to be a Manjome/Asuka fic and when I didn't find one, I just thought it'd be obvious to put in my favorite pairing!**

**Erik S1: Glad you like it! Sprry if you thought it was too forward. I hope this is okay...And thank you for tha wonderful review psycic friend! Now tell me that there should be money falling from the sky...I'll be very happy then! Also, please review my other story, Kokujo: TheBoy Called 'It' in the Duel Masters section! Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 3: She Can Be Cruel

**(Manjome's POV)**

I walk into my abnormally small room and collapse on the bed, crying a little. Why did I let myself get my hopes up for that? I stare at the wall for a moment, imagining her lips against mine, wanting to kill that receptionist for that. I stand and undress, pulling my black pajamas on and sliding under my covers, trying to force Asuka from my mind. I sigh and close my eyes, only to see her again. Why can't I exorcise her from my thoughts? Why is it I have to love her so much? I sigh again and begin to feel myself drift off into my dreams of her.

---------------------------------------------**Dream sequence**------------------------------------------

_I was in that Macrocosmos again and was looking around desperately for Asuka, feeling her wonderful presence and feeling pain from not being able to find her. I whirl around in circles trying to find her and see her unconscious in her planet. My eyes widen and I try to call out to her, but find I have no voice. I put a hand to my neck and my eyes widen as I try to yell again; still nothing. I beat on the sides of my planet, trying with all that's in me to call out to her and make sure she's alright. I fall to my knees after my strength begins to leave me and I stare after her with tears welling up in my eyes. I want to help her so badly. She looks so weak and helpless. I bow my head and cry, feeling helpless about the fact that I can't help her._

_She opens her eyes slowly and stands. She stares after me and smiles tenderly. She begins walking and somehow exits her planet and continues walking to mine. The dream me doesn't notice but she continues walking to me smiling down at me with such tenderness. She walks through my planet's shell and up to me. Again I didn't notice until she placed a hand on my shoulder. I look up with wide eyes and she continues to smile at me. She kneels down and kisses my cheek, letting me know she's really there _**(Unless you count the fact that it's a dream!)**_ On her knees she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me; I mean a real kiss, with her tongue. I place my hands behind her head, pulling her to me and deepening the kiss. She forces me to the ground and continues to kiss me running her hands all over me. She pulls away from me and stares into my eyes with her beautiful chocolate ones._

_She moves up to my ear and whispers with a smirk, "I love you."_

_She took me by my lapels and kissed me again, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I close my eyes to this and moan against her tongue. After she pulls away again I try and say that I love her too, but find I still can't speak. I grasp my neck again, my eyes wide, praying she'd understand that I couldn't talk. I mouth her name and she kisses me again. As much as I **love** this, she has to stop; I can't even speak to her. She pulls away smiling and I mouth her name again and I think she begins to understand for her eyes widen as well and she touches my face, wondering what's wrong. She holds me and tells me everything will be alright, nuzzling her nose in the nape of my neck, trying to help me with this._

_"I love you so much", she whispers, nuzzling her nose against me._

_I mouth the words 'I love you too', wishing this dream would allow me to speak to the one I loved._

_She goes to kiss me again and I smile, ready to kiss her back when I hear that annoying little Ojama Yellow screaming for me to wake up and she begins to fade away as I awaken. My eyes widen and I reach out to her, trying to bring her back, before the whole area around me is surrounded by darkness before I wake up._

------------------------------------------End dream sequence-----------------------------------------

"A-NI-KI!" the little bastard yelled in my ear.

"What now?" I asked gritting my teeth in anger from being woken up from one of the best dreams ever.

"I was worried about you Aniki! Why did you leave us there on the ground!" it exclaimed.

"I don't wanna talk about that...and I was having the best dream I've ever had and you just ruined it!" I almost yell in anger.

"Gomen nasai aniki! Gomen nasai!" he exclaimed before disappearing. I look outside to find it was still dark out then to my clock it was **five** in the morning! I cursed Ojama Yellow but stood and got dressed, deciding to go for a long walk.

----------------------------------------------**Asuka's room **-------------------------------------------

**(A few hours later)**

Momoe and Junko are shaking me awake, and I sit up, rubbing my eyes. My mind was filled with Manjome's sad face all night. I stare down and look over at my clock to find it read ten A.M. I sigh knowing I should get up and stand stretching and dressing into my Obelisk uniform. My friends and I walk out of the dormitory for a walk. I had wanted to try and talk to Manjome a little later on to make sure he was okay, so I decided why not now? I walked down to the docks with Momoe and Junko and we got into one of the boats, rowing toward campus.

Once out of the boats, we go looking for Manjome, but we can't find him. I walked to the docks, giving up when I find Kaiser staring out at the sea. I walk up to him and stand at his side.

"Where've you been all morning?" he asked.

"After I was dragged out of bed, I went looking for Manjome-kun to make sure he was alright, but I was unable to find him...and I came here", I reply staring out at the sea.

"You need to stop worrying so much about him", Kaiser said, placing his left hand on my left shoulder.

I lay my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop worrying...It was **my** fault Manjome is like this in the first place. How can I not feel guilty for that? I wrap my arms around Kaiser's waist and nuzzle my head on his shoulder, wanting it all to stop. He lifts my chin up and stares into my worrying eyes. I can feel him pulling me closer and when our lips meet, I close my eyes as I feel some of the worry slip away as I wrap my arms around his neck.

------------------------------------**Manjome's POV...again** ---------------------------------------

I was walking down the beach, writing. I felt I just couldn't express my love for Asuka any other way. I sigh when I finish and begin looking for her. I look everywhere, when I suddenly think sadly...what if she's with Kaiser at the docks? I walk down to where they'd converse and found the one sight my heart couldn't handle; Asuka was in Kaiser's arms...and they were kissing! I felt my whole world shatter around me and my heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest. My breaths were shaky and tears welled up in my eyes. How could she do this? Does she really love Kaiser like this?

As I stared, I again found I had no voice to call to her and could only barely whisper, "No...No...No..."

I turned and ran, dropping the note in the process and ran into my dorm room, collapsing on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I knew Kaiser would steal her from me...it was only a matter of time! I nuzzled my head in my pillow...wanting to die so badly and relieve myself of this pain. My dreams had become reality...my horrible nightmares have come true...I could only guess what I would dream next...it'd probably involve being tied down and being forced to watch reruns of that horrible kiss. That one kiss ruined my chance at happiness...just one kiss...I closed my eyes, crying myself into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------**Asuka's POV (With Kaiser) **-------------------------------------

The kiss felt so good...but...I also couldn't help but feel guilty. If Manjome saw this there's no telling what kind of a depression he'd go into. When we finally pull away I stare up at Kaiser with a fake smile on my face.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat...with Moemoe and Junko...I'll see you later Kaiser-san", I lied walking away and waving.

I stare down as I walk away and find a bit of paper on the ground. I pick it up and skim over the writing.

_Asuka,_

_I feel I am unable to even begin to express my love for you when I speak. I hope the words in this letter help you understand. To me, you're the loveliest vision; I can't help but watch you each day. I fear losing you to another, but I find I cannot speak when you're with Kaiser. I worry he is stealing you, keeping you at his side just by simply smiling, when I can only keep you around if I'm miserable. You only began to notice me when I showed my misery. I apologize for that duel I forced you into, getting every one of you into a life threatening situation with Kagemaru. I understand you'll never feel the way I do for you or if you never forgive me for that...but it still hurts to see you with Kaiser. When we're together and you smile at me...a little of that fear drifts away...but returns when something breaks the two of us apart. I want you to be happy...I don't care what it takes...and if being with Kaiser makes you happy...then so be it...I'll be happy for you...but I can't stop this feeling of love._

_I'm sorry for making you worry for me,_

_Manjoume_

When I finished reading the note I couldn't help but cry. He really must care about me...then I thought of something; why is this here, on the ground? If he saw that kiss, I'll never live down the guilt. I fold up the note and put it in my pocket, looking for him. I run into Fubuki on the way and he stops me to ask where his 'friend' Manjome was.

"I don't know...I haven't seen him all day", I replied.

"Let's check his room", Fubuki suggested.

"Okay...maybe he's returned by now", I said quietly.

We run up to the Slifer dorms and knock on Manjome's door. When we hear no answer, I gently place a hand on the door knob and turn it slowly. I peak inside to find him lying on his bed, facing the wall.

"Manjome-kun, are you okay?" I ask in a shaky voice.

He says nothing.

I look back at Fubuki as if to say I needed to be alone with him and he nods, closing the door behind him. I walk up to the huge bed and sit down.

"You saw that didn't you Manjome-kun?" I ask, staring down.

"Why do you call that when you're in love with Kaiser?" he asked, sort of answering my question.

I remain silent. I just care about him...but what he said in his note was true...I didn't care this much about him before...It was after I saw his sadness that I began to really care.

"I'm sorry Manjome...I didn't mean to hurt you this much..." I say still staring down.

"Why should you care?" he asked, sitting up, and staring down.

"Because I've done things to you that make you so unhappy and I wish there was something I could do to help you", I reply attempting to wrap my arms around him and help rid him of some of this pain.

He jerks away, but doesn't look at me. His eyes are emotionless, like someone's drained everything from them...I did...I'm the one who did this to him. I feel like such a baka, he only puts up with all of this to make me happy...

"Leave me alone Tenjoin-chan", he said, tears welling up in his eyes, when he referred to me as 'Tenjoin-chan', instead of 'Tenjoin-kun'.

I feel helpless. I can't help him at all! I feel so horrible and hate myself for the enjoyment brought from that kiss with Kaiser.

"Manjome-kun, what will it take to make you smile?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

"You said you wanted me happy...and I'll only be happy if you're happy", I said.

"What I'd want you to do to make me happy, you could never do", he replied.

"Tell me Manjome-kun; I'm sure I'd be able to do what you want me to", I beg.

"I want you to love me instead of Kaiser", he said staring down.

"Okay...what's so bad about that?" I asked a little confused.

"I want you to love me...not him...I want you to stop loving Kaiser", he finished.

I remain silent understanding what he meant.

"I'm sorry...it's selfish of me to think that..." he says staring down. "Just forget I said anything."

"I understand Manjome-kun, and you're right, I can't stop loving Kaiser, but that doesn't mean I can't love **you** too", I say, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes it does...I want you to **love** me...not just care about me greatly...real love..." he explained looking away.

I look down. He's right...I love Kaiser too much to just stop now...

"I don't know what to do Manjome-kun...did you have any new dreams last night?" I ask, trying to change the subject of his pain.

"Yes..." he replied staring down.

"What about?"

"We were in that Macrocosmos...and you told me you loved me..." he explained.

"Anything else?"

"You actually kissed me ...but that's it..."

"I'm sorry you have to feel like this Manjome-kun...I want to take your pain away so badly..." I say wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

He tenses but I don't let go...I can't, he feels so cold...like no one's ever held him before. I look up at him and smile.

"Manjome-kun...you wanna go back to the hot springs to relax? I'm sure they'll give us that same suite, and I really want you to relax around me", I say, cuddling with him.

"I don't care", he replied coldly.

I sigh and stand, taking his hand and leading him to the springs. The receptionist gave us the same spring and we went to the locker rooms to change. When he came out, he still looked miserable so I took his hand and led him to the room. I hugged him when we entered, loving the way he blushed when flesh met flesh.

"Domo Arigato", I said, I taking his hands and leading him to the warm water, slowly getting in.

"For what?"

"For coming with me."

To make him relax I turned him over and put my hands on his shoulders holding him to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked blushing.

"I just wanna make sure you're completely relaxed and give you a little massage. Is that ok, Manjome-kun?" I asked, smiling as he blushes.

"Uh...yeah...sure", he says blushing even more.

I rub his shoulders and feel him tense up a moment as I begin, but immediately relax against me after I really get started.

'I wonder how he'd react if I did this...' I thought kissing the back of his neck.

He blushed and shivered, shutting his eyes tight as I tormented him. As much as I wanted him happy, I wanted to try and torment him a little as well. I ran my hands through his soft spiky, black hair and he lays his head against my shoulder, quite enjoying my ministrations. I kiss his cheek as he lays there, his eyes closed.

"Does Manjome-kun **like** it when I touch him?" I ask sweetly.

He nods, his eyes still closed and I continue with my torment of his body. I kiss his cheek again and keep rubbing his shoulders. He smiles and I take that as a sign that he's finally relaxed. I pull away from him, keeping my left arm under him and laying against his right side, running my right hand over his chest.

"How do you feel now Manjome-kun?" I ask smiling up at him.

"That felt wonderful..." he says laying his head back against the spring's edge.

I close my eyes, laying my head against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart since I was so close. I can just barely hear the door of the spring open and I shoot the receptionist an angry look that screamed, "**GO AWAY!**" She quickly disappeared from my view and I cuddled back up to Manjome again. I loved spending this kind of time with him. He's so cute when he closes his eyes in a sleep-like state. I continue smiling at him when he opens his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked, smiling at him.

"A little...why?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I was sort of hoping to escort you back to your dorm, to make up for what I did", I reply.

"Uh...Domo...Tenjoin-kun", he replies smiling back at me.

My smile broadens when I hear him refer to me as Tenjoin-kun again. I embrace him, making him blush again and I pull away again, happy we're in the scenario we were in last night. I gently brush my lips against his and tighten my grip around him as I feel his arms wrap around me as well. I run my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance and he happily obliges. My tongue darts in and I'm able to search his moist cavern. The door opens again and the receptionist tells us they were closing and that we **had** to leave now. I pull away from Manjome and stare into his sad eyes. An idea comes to me and I tell him to get out so we can leave. He follows my instructions and we walk away from the springs to the Slifer dorms. We walk up to his door and he turns to me.

"Domo arigato Tenjoin-kun, for having me come with you", he says smiling shyly.

"I hope this makes up for hurting you so badly", I reply smiling back.

He nods and I quickly give him one last little kiss before walking away leaving him standing there, a big smile plastered on his face for the first time in days.

--------------------------------------------**The next day**-----------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, happy that I spent yesterday with Manjome and dressed, walking out of my dorm without Moemoe and Junko, and to the boats. I quickly rowed away from the dorm and finally reached campus after a minutes. I got out to meet Kaiser there, waiting for me.

"Hey Kaiser-san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you", he replied.

"Why would you be waiting for me?" I asked.

"Because, I wanted to talk", he said taking my hand and walking away with me.

When we reached the pier he held me to his chest, and smiled.

"So why are you spending so much time with Manjome-san?" he asked.

"Because he's miserable around me and I'm trying to help him", I reply, wondering why he's doing this. 'Is he jealous?' I thought.

"I don't understand why you care about that little toad...why not care about **me **more?" he asked, lifting my chin up and kissing me again.

I struggle, knowing this was wrong. If Manjome saw this again he'd never trust me! I pushed him away and turned, ready to run only to find Manjome there, staring at me with those sad eyes.

"Manjome-kun, please, this isn't what you think!" I try waving my hands.

He ignored my feats and ran again. I ran after him, going as fast as my legs could carry me, but lost him as he ran through the wood. I fell to my knees.

'How could I let this happen? How could I let Kaiser do that again? What can I do for him now?' I thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was! Please tell me what you think of my miserable chappy! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4: She Loves Me Not

**A/N: Ok, here's chappy 4! Thanx for the awesome review Dollow! And btw, I only have one review for that new story I was talking about so could you read it and review it PLEASE? I'm kinda desperate here! Anyway, thanx for the review! Hope you enjoy the chappy, and READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yugioh GX**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Last time:

When we reached the pier he held me to his chest, and smiled.

"So why are you spending so much time with Manjome-san?" he asked.

"Because he's miserable around me and I'm trying to help him", I reply, wondering why he's doing this. 'Is he jealous?' I thought.

"I don't understand why you care about that little toad...why not care about **me **more?" he asked, lifting my chin up and kissing me again.

I struggle, knowing this was wrong. If Manjome saw this again he'd never trust me! I pushed him away and turned, ready to run only to find Manjome there, staring at me with those sad eyes.

"Manjome-kun, please, this isn't what you think!" I try waving my hands.

He ignored my feats and ran again. I ran after him, going as fast as my legs could carry me, but lost him as he ran through the wood. I fell to my knees.

'How could I let this happen? How could I let Kaiser do that again? What can I do for him now?' I thought sadly.

Chapter 4: She Loves Me Not

(Manjome's POV)

I ran through the woods and as soon as I was sure I'd lost her; I slowed down and pulled out a cell phone. I called for my brothers to come and take me away from this torture and they told me they'd have one of our family's yachts their by tomorrow. As I walked on, looking for a place to hide, I came upon a few daisies under one of the trees and gently picked one.

While resuming my walk, I gently picked the petals from it whispering, "She loves me. She loves me not", over and over again.

About fifteen minutes later, I was sitting underneath another tree, still picking the many petals off of that flower and had finally reduced them to four.

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me..." I paused as I saw the last petal, my heart sinking.

I set the last petal, still attached to the now deformed flower, on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

"She loves me not..." I finished, tears running down my cheeks.

I couldn't stop thinking about that damned kiss she shared with Kaiser after she told me she didn't mean it last time. I leaned back against a tree, hating myself for even thinking she'd love me in return. I stared up at the blue sky to find a storm was rolling in and sighed. I couldn't go back to my dorm...especially if Asuka was looking for me. But where could I stay until tomorrow? I stood and continued with my walk until I came upon a cave. I ran in just as it began to rain and leaned against the wall of the cave, staring out the mouth of the cave. I sigh as I think of her, wanting to just die and leave this world rather than stay here and suffer.

(Asuka's POV)

I ran into the girls dorms, soaked from running through the rain and walked up to my room with a downcast stare. I prayed poor Manjome-kun would be ok. He looked so sad...but what could I expect after he saw that! He must be so hurt. I asked Moemoe and Junko how long they thought it might storm and they told me it'd last till morning. I sighed and stared out the window, crying at the thought that Manjome might be lost in this. I fell into a dreamless, forgiving sleep at the window, still praying that Manjome would be okay until morning.

--------------------------------------The next morning---------------------------------------------

I woke with a start and quickly stood, running to the door after seeing the storm had finally passed. I run to the boats and row toward campus again. I didn't care how early it was; I just wanted to find Manjome-kun. I ran to the Osiris red dorms and up to his door and began pounding, praying that, if he was in there, he'd hear me. Juudai then came out of his room, rubbing his eyes and staring at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here Tenjoin-chan?" he asked.

"Have you seen Manjome-kun?" I asked in desperation.

"No, why?"

"I can't find him anywhere! He disappeared yesterday and now I can't find him!" I exclaimed.

Daitokuchi-sensei came up to us from the shore and said he'd just witnessed Manjome-san leaving on his family's private yacht again and that he had the saddest expression on his pale face. He looked as if someone had just about broken his heart. I sigh. I couldn't believe he'd do this...but I suppose it **is** my fault...if I had just pushed Kaiser away faster he'd still be here. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Fubuki with a questioning look on his sweet face.

"Hey, where's Manjoume-san?" he asked.

"He's gone...he left this morning..." I replied, tears running down my cheeks.

"Why would he do that! We already established that you wouldn't want it! I thought he wanted you happy!" he exclaimed, confused.

"He saw Kaiser-san kissing me and ran away hurt", I say sadly.

"You kissed my brother?" Shou asked, popping up behind Juudai.

"Technically, he kissed me", I reply.

"I still don't understand why you care if Manjome-san is gone. You claimed to hate him before he began showing this sadness", Kaiser's voice said from behind them.

I turned to him and glared, hating every bit of him right now.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you a choice; you can choose me, or _Manjome-san_", he explained adding a disgusted tone on Manjome-kun's name.

"How long do I have to think this over?" I asked, knowing that I may hate Kaiser now, but I still loved him.

"As long as it takes", he replied simply.

I stared down for a moment and nodded, turning to Daitokuchi-sensei.

"We need to try and find Manjome-kun, any ideas?" I asked in desperation.

"I do have a private boat hidden away", he said, leading us down the beach to find a cove where a fairly good sized boat lay hidden.

"Geez prof, why did you hide **this**?" Juudai exclaimed jumping onto the boat and grasping the steering wheel.

"And let the students take it for joyrides? Not a chance!" he replied.

I got in with Juudai, followed by Fubuki, Shou and Hayato. Before Kaiser could get in with us I stopped him.

"You can't come Kaiser-san! It's your own fault Manjome left in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it'd be best if you did stay aniki. I mean, Asuka-chan looks pretty mad about this and I don't want her to be like this the entire time", little Shou piped in.

"Thank you Shou. Let's get out of here and try to find Manjome-kun", I say, turning away from Kaiser and walking up to Daitokuchi-sensei as he started the boat.

He stared after us as we left and I could only glare at him as we sped away, until he went out of my sight, and then sat against the railing of the boat. I was so worried about Manjome-kun. I broke his heart and now I was out here because of my mistake.

'Please be okay Manjome-kun. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you ever again if we find you alive', I thought as I stared up at the sky.

---------------------------------------Manjome's POV---------------------------------------------

I held onto the railing as tight as I could as half our boat sunk down, the rest of the crew having already fled. I had 'accidentally' taken a sledgehammer and had plunged it into the side of the boat after I went into the boiler room. I wanted to get them off the boat and I also had to get off it myself, and they were watching me almost constantly till then, seeing as I was their employer's little brother. I hadn't planned any further than getting them off though...and I was at a bit of a stand-still as I stared into the murky waters. The crew had gotten away in the last of the lifeboats and I had no idea where to go from here, or how close land was. I took my only option; I jumped.

I swam as fast as I could to a small bit of island, just in my view and began to feel my arms and legs tire about half way there. I stopped and just waded in the freezing water, trying to regain my energy. I had a few cuts in my arm just from getting out of the boiler room and I was worried the blood oozing freely from my wounds would attract a few sharks. As if on cue, I saw the tail fins of a few sharks emerging from the water and when I saw an opening in their little circle around me I began swimming again as fast s my arms and legs could carry me. I could hear their splashing behind me and knew they were right on my tail. I felt one bite at my jacket and it was torn from my body. I was actually quite grateful. I could go much faster with out it and in minutes I finally reached the small island. I ran to shore and finally collapsed when I was safe on the sands.

When my breathing had finally slowed and I was able to stand again I turned back to the sea. This is what I wanted I guess...to be far away from her on a deserted island and die alone. As I stared I couldn't stop thinking about how hurt I'd been and still am. I turn back to the island and begin walking to look for a place to sleep.

--------------------------------------- (Asuka's POV) ---------------------------------------------

I leaned on the railing of our boat that we'd been on for what seemed like hours and finally caught sight of a now destroyed boat. At first I thought it was nothing...till I saw Manjome-kun's jacket, floating in the water, torn to pieces. I ran to Daitokuchi-sensei and told him what I saw. Juudai reached into the water for me and helped pull it out. I held it close and fell to my knees, leaning against the railing. How could this be? I prayed he'd just dropped this and that he was okay. I wanted him alive so badly it hurt. I still hadn't made my choice between him and Kaiser, but how could I? I love them both! I sigh and hold the coat longingly.

"Oh Kami, please don't let him be dead", I whisper, nuzzling my face into his warm jacket.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know this is a short chappy, but I really got stuckat the end so I want you guys to vote!**

**Who Should She Choose/Which pairing would you prefer?**

**Manjome/Asuka  
or  
Kaiser/Asuka**

**I know this may sound stupid, but I wanna see what you guys think. Unless there's only one person who'll continue reviewing than I wanna know what ya'll think! L8R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking of You

**A/N: Ok, thanx for the uh...votes...from two people...k...anyway, I guess it's unanimous, but I'll hold it until the next chapter. Whoever you vote for could help me decide what's going to happen next!**

**Dollow: Thanx for the advice I'm using it! Btw, could you give me tips on dueling with Yugioh cards for my story. I like Yugioh and all, but I only play Duel Masters...and that's all I know how to play with. So could you help me with that? Also, I used a lot of the ideas you gave me since they were so good, so give yourself a pat on the back their good buddy! Bye!**

**white-rosekiss: No, technically Kaiser is only two years older than Asuka (he's 17, she's 15) so technically that pairing would be okay. Anyway, thanx for your vote! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 5: Thinking of You

(Manjome's POV)

As I walked I felt the cold settle in when the sun began to set and sighed, wishing I had my jacket. I finally found a deep cave and ran inside. I had found some wood on the way; not too heavy, not too light, and set it down and made a little fire deep in the cave. I sat on the sand leaning against the cave wall, taking one of the sticks and drawing Asuka's sweet face in the sand. Now, mind you, I'm no artist, but I'm not half bad when it comes to Tenjoin-kun's lovely face. I sighed. I love her so much...but she'll never love me in return. I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold and heard a faint voice. I stare into the fire and see an image of Horus, The Black Flame Dragon (Lv8) staring at me and rising from the flames.

"Well, at least it's not that damned Ojama Yellow..." I sighed as I stood and stared up at the colossal creature before me. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have come to comfort and guide you", he replied.

"Guide me? Do you know how unorthodox that sounds?" I asked.

"I wish to help you with the sadness and love you harbor for Tenjoin, Asuka", he replied.

After hearing Tenjoin-kun's name, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"She doesn't care about me! She downright hates me!" I explained sadly.

"What would give you such an impression?"

She hasn't proven it wrong..." I say quietly.

"Do you think it was too hard for her to say maybe? That she had to think of her peers?" he asked in return.

"If she really loved me she wouldn't need to think of that", I reply.

"What if I could tell you that she was on her way right now looking for you?"

"I'd have to not believe you since she probably wouldn't wanna find me..."

"Why do you force yourself to think this?"

"Because it's true. If she really loved me, she wouldn't have kissed Kaiser **again**."

"I do not understand why you won't understand another's feelings."

"My brothers don't care about me, Asuka doesn't love me, no ones cares I exist anymore!" I yell turning my back to him and kneeling down, my hands over my ears.

"Let me show you the error of what you say and think to be true", he said, just loud enough for me to hear and I stood and turned back to him to find him standing before the fire, beckoning me over.

I walked up to him and sat next to his large form. He waved a clawed hand in front of the fire and the flames showed me Fubuki, Juudai, Shou, Hayato, Daitokuchi-sensei, and, to mush of my surprise; Asuka on a lantern lit boat sitting against the railing with my jacket around her shoulders, crying. Juudai walked over to her and sat down with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...just really worried...I didn't want this Juudai. I just want Manjome-kun back safe and sound", she replied, her voice full of sadness.

'Why would she want me back? It's not like I could do anything for her...' I thought as I stared at her sad face.

"Asuka, Juudai, how about you two head on to bed. We'll continue searching in the morning okay?" Daitokuchi-sensei said walking up to them.

They nodded and stood, walking away with him. She held my jacket closer and, let tears run down her cheeks. The images slowly disappeared and I stared down. It made no sense to me.

"She's come looking for you even though she herself found it futile, she wanted to find you and have you with her again. Would you deny her the happiness of being there with you?" Horus asked.

Why would Tenjoin-kun **ever** want to come looking for me? It's not like I could ever do anything for her like **Kaiser** could. I sigh and look up at Horus to answer his question, but found he was slowly disappearing as well.

"Where are you going!" I exclaimed.

"I only came to explain to you that Tenjoin, Asuka has and always will love you. Do not worry about this Kaiser either. I'm sure that because she loves you she'll turn him down like that", he said completely disappearing.

I slumped against the wall of the cave and stared at the fire.

'She **did** love me? Why would she ever feel that way about me? He had to have lied. Tenjoin-kun loves Kaiser-san. She said so herself', I thought sadly.

I stared up at the ceiling of the cave, thinking about Asuka's smile, and how I'd taken it away when I left. I sighed.

'How could I take her smile? I love to see her smile, yet, I couldn't handle life around her at Duel Academia and I made a frown appear on her lovely features as she came after me. Do I really hurt her that badly? Do I really cause her **that** much pain? I can understand why Fubuki would come after me, but why Juudai, Shou, Hayato and Daitokuchi-sensei?' I thought staring up and imagining her sad face on that boat. As I stared though, I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of me too as I felt myself slowly drift to sleep against the cold cave wall.

----------------------------------------- (Asuka's POV) -------------------------------------------

As I lay in the room we were given in one of the four beds, I thought of nothing but Manjome-kun; sad and alone, maybe cold and hungry.

'How could I let this happen? I let Kaiser do this and now I may never see poor Manjome-kun again!' my mind screamed as I held his jacket to my chest, nuzzling my face in its warmth.

I stared up at the ceiling of the boat and saw Manjome-kun's sad face from when I broke his heart with Kaiser. I shut my eyes to the sight, but only saw him through my eye lids as I fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------Manjome and Asuka's dream sequence! (YAY) ------------------

(Author's POV (That's me! XD))

Asuka walked around in the dark, looking around frantically. She heard silent sobbing and turned to find Manjome huddled on the ground, his knees to his chest as he sat with his back to her.

'Manjome-kun, are you okay? Where are you? Why can't we find you? Why did you leave in the first place?' she asked.

'I don't want to be found by you or anyone else', he replied

'Why don't you want to be found Manjome-kun?' she said in return.

'Do you have any idea what you and Kaiser-san did to me? I never want to be found again! Just leave me to die here', his lonely voice replied quietly.

'Manjome-kun, please help me find you. I want to see that you're okay; that you're alive. I want to know you're not suffering from the cold and hunger', she cried.

'...No...I'm not gonna risk this again. You lied to me and kissed Kaiser behind my back. Why would you want me to return if you're just gonna lie to me and have me suffer again?' his horribly sad voice replied.

'No! I want you to come back Manjome-kun! I need you with me! Please!' she exclaimed trying to run to him, only to find her feet rooted to the ground. 'Manjome-kun, help me! Please help us find you at least!'

'Why do you want to find me anyway? You looked pretty content with Kaiser-san', he replied.

She remained silent and still for a moment. Why would this be so hard to say? Why can't she just tell him!

'I...I...' she tried, unable to say those three simple words.

But they weren't simple. Those three little words could either break someone or change their look on everything! She just hoped it'd be the second one if she could only say it!

'You what?' he asked, turning to me slightly.

I fell to my knees, still rooted to the ground, unable to say those three words that would get him to let us find him...

He stood, unable to just watch her suffer and ran to her kneeling beside her. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, and crying at the fact that this was all just a dream. He simply stared at her in surprise, unable to understand why she'd do this. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder, hating that his body was so cold. She stared up into his confused eyes and moved to his ear and finally felt she could say what she felt she couldn't for as long as she'd known him.

'I love you Manjome-kun...' she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried on her shoulder as she cried on his.

'Please tell me where you are so I can find you and bring you back to the Academia', she begged.

'I'm on an island not too far from you're boat, in a cave. I'll come to the shore as soon as I can tomorrow and wait for you Tenjoin-kun', he whispered.

She tightened her grip around him and kissed him, waking them both up from one of the strangest and most wonderful dreams either had had.

-----------------------------------End dream sequence (duh!) ------------------------------

(Manjome's POV)

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Why would I have a dream like that when I know it's not true? I stared down, thinking about how real it all seemed and closed my eyes.

'What if it **was** real? What if I **really** did talk to Tenjoin-kun through a dream?' I thought smiling, it in turn changing o a frown. 'That's impossible...we wouldn't be able to do such a thing...but maybe I'll go to the shore just in case tomorrow. For now, I'll sleep.'

(Asuka's POV)

I awoke and smiled broadly at the thought of maybe finally finding Manjome-kun and jumped up from the bed, carrying his jacket with me. I ran up to Daitokuchi-sensei and told him about the dream I'd had and where we might be able to find Manjome. He hurriedly changed our direction, headed toward him.

----------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------------

I awoke from a very uncomfortable position against the rail to Juudai telling me that we had finally reached the island. I sat upright Manjome's jacket falling from my body and ran after Juudai to a life boat since we had to anchor out at sea. I sat with my hands in my lap, praying we'd find him as we rowed to the island. Once we'd finally reached the shore I'd jumped out, but Manjome-kun wasn't there. I remembered that he said he was staying in a deep cave on the island. I began running, not caring if the branches cut into my skin. I just wanted to find Manjome-kun! I finally came upon a cave and ran into it. It was deep, to say the least. When I finally reached the back of the cave, I found Manjome lying against the cave wall, shivering despite the fire before him. I ran to him and embraced him, nearly having to pull away again at the feel of his ice cold skin. I stared up at his sleeping face and gently brushed away a stray strand of hair.

I kiss his cheek and say sweetly, "Wake up Manjome-kun."

He winced and finally opened his dark eyes to me and blushed at seeing me in his lap, holding onto him as if my life had depended on it.

"Why are **you** here?" he asked.

"I came to find you Manjome-kun. I was so worried about you...come on, I'm taking you back to Duel Academy with me okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"I can't, what would Kaiser do if he saw me again?" he asked backing away from me.

"I don't care what he does. I want you back Manjome-kun", I say embracing him again. "I love you."

I could feel his heartbeat quicken and he stood there in shock. I held him tighter and looked up at him, kissing him sweetly. I took his hands and led him out and away from the cave to the boat and he froze when he saw it, probably thinking Kaiser was here with us.

"Com on Manjome-kun. I'm not gonna let you get hurt, don't worry", I say leading him to our small lifeboat and getting in next to him.

"Hey, glad to see ya again Manjome", Juudai said smiling.

"Thunder..." he whispered glaring at him.

I smiled and took his hand laying my head in his shoulder, so glad he was back with me.

When we finally reached the boat again we got out and I took him to the bedroom/galley so he could eat, seeing as he looked starved to death. He only ate a little, but I was still glad he was eating as I ran back out to where Daitokuchi-sensei was at the helm and grabbed his jacket. I ran back to the room to find the food half eaten and him under the covers of my bed. I smiled and sat his jacket at the end of the bed and crawled in with him. I kissed his cheek, making him smile in his sleep, and continued kissing him until his eyes finally opened.

"This is my bed", I whispered smiling.

He blushed and sat up abruptly.

"Sorry...I didn't know...I-" he stuttered.

"It's ok...you can sleep with me tonight...Oh, and here's your jacket", I said handing it to him.

He took it and smiled a little. I kissed his cheek again, making him blush, and pushed him down against the bed.

"You look tired. You should rest some more before we return to Duel Academy", I said lying with him and cuddling with him, trying to keep him warm.

He closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep quite quickly. I lay my head against his warm chest and close my eyes as well, just taking in every bit of him I could, and drifted to sleep with him.

--------------------------------------About four hours later--------------------------------------

"Asuka, wake up...we're back", Manjome's kind voice whispered to me.

I sat up and stared into his now warm eyes and smiled, standing up with him. We walked out to find our boat was once again docked and Kaiser was waiting for us. Manjome-kun backed away when he saw Kaiser's glare and was about to run when I caught his jacket he'd finally put back on and held him to me.

"Hey Kaiser-san, aren't you gonna welcome Manjome-kun back to Duel Academia?" she asked.

"Yes...and my welcome is a duel", he stated.

We all looked shocked at this.

"What kind of duel?" I asked, feeling unable top trust Kaiser-san at the moment.

"It will be a duel for your heart. If I win, I not only get you, but Manjome also leaves forever", he explained.

"And if Manjome-kun wins?" I asked.

"He gets to keep you at his side and I'll leave you both be from then on", he finished.

"Deal!" I explained before Manjome-kun could reply.

Manjome-kun stared at me but followed us all to the beach and stood before Kaiser, very nervous with a duel disk on his arm. I saw him sweat as they stared each other down and his voice was shaky when they declared their duel.

'What have I gotten poor Manjome-kun into!' I thought as they began.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was! Hope you guys like it! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Duel!

**A/N: I dedicated this whole chapter to Dollow since Dollow wrote this duel for me! Thanx so much! I was sorta thinking for the next chapter it'd be him leaving and a little before so that Asuka and Manjome can spend the rest of that day together, doing afew of the thingshe'd suggestedduring theirLove Duel,before I seperate them for five years...Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to this ingenious chapter written by my good friend Dollow! Btw Dollow, I'm also adding some lyrics to the next chappyfrom one of Seether's songs k? It's called 'Fade Away'. hope ya like! Stay tuned for the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownYugioh GX or this chapter for that matter...anyway, read on!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 6: The Duel! Jun Manjome's fall to Cyber Kaiser

(Manjome's POV)

My heart was pounding and my hands were trembling as I looked at Kaiser's determine blue eyes, I could tell that he had nothing but contempt for me and this duel was going to show me how much. I took a quick glance at Asuka and the others before the duel began, the looks on their faces varied to say the least.

Juudai had that same stupid smile on his face as he cheered, "Best of luck, Manjome!"

I just ignored him as I saw Kaiser's younger brother Shou jumping up and down about his older brother dueling me trying to understand what he was thinking and believing he had gone crazy as Daitokuchi-sensei tried to calm him down, Hayato seemed to be more interested eating than the duel. I then looked at Asuka and Fubuki who was right next to her with a hand on her shoulder for comfort. He gave me a look as if to say "go for it, you can do this" and Asuka look at me with a worried face I guess she realizes what I'm in here.

'Asuka I will do my best, but this maybe one duel I cannot win… I will do all can to win.' I then looked at Kaiser and we said at the same time "DUEL!"

(Asuka's POV)

'Manjoume-kun...what have I done. If you lose, I may never see you again! I don't want that! I want to be with you forever! I don't want Kaiser with me! He'll never care for me like you do...' I thought from the sidelines.

I held onto Fubuki's arm and cried into his shoulder, praying Manjome-kun would be okay.

(Manjome's POV)

(K: 4000 M: 4000)

Kaiser drew his cards as he began the duel.

"OK first I'll summon Vorse Raider (A:1900 D:1200) in attack mode and set one card face down" then a giant two horned warrior with a two handed sword appeared on the field along with a card face down "that will end my turn".

It was my turn and I so interested in what Kaiser was going to do that I realize that I didn't even draw my cards, I drew them and something was wrong I drew cards that were not in my deck. They were Double Spell, Flute of summoning dragon, Luster dragon, Sakuretsu Armor and one card that stood out from the rest I couldn't believe what it was I was stun. It was Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 the same monster from the cave that showed me the images of Asuka was in this deck, wondered why he was here but shook it off and just played my cards believing that I would find out later, "my turn I draw one card, then I'll summon Luster Dragon (A:1900 D:1600) in attack mode and play two cards face down to end my turn", then my sapphire dragon came out with my two face down cards Sakuretsu Armor and Magic Cylinder the card I drew. I glanced at Asuka when I ended my turn, she had a worried face as she watched me but deep in her eyes she was encouraging me, it felt good to know she was supporting me and I knew I was going to need it.

'I'll win this duel. I've got to win I've just got to win this or I loose her forever…I'll win with my Magic Cylinder. It will stop any attack Kaiser sends which will turn it on his life points and Sakuretsu will destroy his monster.'

(Asuka's POV)

I watched through my sad eyes, wanting so badly to give him comfort. I know if he loses I can't but I just want him to be with me...I feel s stupid for ignoring his earlier pleas to be with me. Why didn't I just accept him? I continue to stare at him then to Kaiser in disgust. I hated him so much now. He was basically treating Manjome-kun like he does Shou. I silently cursed his damned soul to hell as I focused on the duel again.

(Manjome's POV)

K: 4000 M: 4000

I watch Kaiser draw his card then he said "I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destroy one Magic or Trap on the field, so I choose that one." he Pointed at my Magic Cylinder as a wave of wind and lighting destroying my trap.

Then Kaiser made his next move, "Now I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Cyber Dragon (A: 2100 D: 1600) in Attack mode."

Then Kaiser's giant Cyber Dragon rose in place of his Vorse Raider "now Cyber Dragon attack Luster Dragon" Cyber came at my dragon but before it took it out I used my trap.

"I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor which destroys your dragon before you destroy Luster."

Then my card showed its self and covered Luster in a thick stone armor but he then used a trap of his own.

"I counter with my Trap Jammer that negates your armor and destroys it" then a bear trap appeared and ate my armor away as Cyber destroys Luster Dragon dropping my Life Points by 200 "now to end my turn play one face down" As the card Kaiser put down appeared my turn began things were not good as I drew my card.

(Asuka's POV)

'Manjome-kun, I promise; if you win this I'll never deny your wishes again! I want you to stay so badly!' I thought as I began to feel tears threaten to fall when he took a hit. I hated the fact that it was my fault he was in this and that if I'd just told Kaiser 'no' this duel wouldn't have occurred.

(Manjome's POV)

K: 4000 M: 3800

I drew Pot of greed and added it to my hand as I looked at Horus and wondered again how I got him and this deck, as I did a voice came to me in my head.

'When you were asleep in the cave I took your deck and put another one in its place, your normal deck is in your room on your bed' the voice said.

'What…how…who is this? Who are you?' I asked then the voice gave its name.

'It is I; Horus the Black Flame Dragon, I have come to help you win your battle over this Kaiser and to see that your life with your Asuka is ensured.'

I was shocked when Horus said he was here to help, I looked at the Horus card in hand and asked, 'But why would you help me in my battle?' Horus then said to me.

'Because your heart has felt so much pain and suffering and because of that it has made you stronger that you have a fire to fight and make people happy so they would not feel the same as you have, very few have that sense of righteousness within their hearts to help.'

'Horus…'

'Say no more. Now play Pot of Greed and duel to happiness' and with that my fear disappeared as I play my card with a new feeling of determination to win Asuka's heart.

"Ok now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck" what I got was a monster called Cyber Jar and the Magic card Swords of Revealing Light, they were very powerful cards that I needed to stop Kaiser's Cyber Dragon for a time.

As I looked at the cards Horus spoke 'Play Swords to buy more time so you can get cards to win this'

'Right'

"OK I play the card Swords of Revealing Light" then swords of light came from the sky and stopped in front of Cyber Dragon "now you can't attack for three turns and to end my turn I set a monster(Cyber Jar A:900 D:900) in defense mode and a face down card." As my cards came forth on the field my Cyber Jar and my Double Spell for later.

Kaiser looked at me directly in the eye as I did the same to him and told him "Kaiser you're not going to win this duel, I promise you that you will fail to beat me".

He glared at me and responded as he drew his card "We'll see about that."

(Asuka's POV)

My heart stopped at Kaiser's words and I felt the tears fall freely down my cheeks as Fubuki held me close.

'Manjome-kun...please be okay', I pleaded in my mind.

(Manjome's POV)

K: 4000 M: 3800

Kaiser looked at his card and smiled as he looked at me with a very evil look and I realized he had something big and I wasn't going to like it as he spoke "Well it looks like I just drew the last card I needed to win the duel and Asuka's heart."

I looked him in the eyes and I could see he wasn't lying as continued his turn.

"I play the magic card Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field" when he activated his card a great tornado of devastating wind took out his own Seven Tools of the Bandit but also my Swords and Double Spell and sent them to the graveyard.

"Now I play my Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Dragon with the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon…" I stood motionless as I helplessly watched.

As Kaiser's Cyber Dragons fused into one great being he cried out its name, "CYBER END DRAGON (A: 4000 D: 2800)!"

The great three headed cybernetic dragon came down from the lighting sky roaring, the green, red and blue eyes of its heads staring at me and I knew it was the end.

Kaiser looked at me with a smile as if to say 'Your a fool for thinking you could win against me' and he said to me "You know my dragon's effect; what ever your monster's defense power, the difference between my dragon's attack and your monster is inflicted on to your life points and because of Power Bond my dragon's attack is doubled to 8000"

I can't see myself but I know I was pale as I stood before the powerful Cyber End Dragon, I looked at Horus in my hand and couldn't understand why I was going to lose.

Horus said I would win so I asked him, 'Horus… you said I would win this duel… so why am I going to lose.'

Horus told me 'I said I was here to help you win your battle over Kaiser, this duel is only one part of the long battle that is to come. You will understand in time just keep the deck I have given you and persevere through what is to come in the future.'

Just then Kaiser declared his attack and with it his victory, "Now Cyber End Dragon ATTACK!"

Then his dragon attacked my Cyber Jar and destroyed it, and with the effect of Cyber End 7100 points of damage was done to my Life Points reducing them to zero.

K: 4000 M: 0000

(Asuka's POV)

I watched helplessly as Manome-kun's Life Points reached zero and cried into Fubuki's chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to glare at Kaiser. He pulled me into a loving embrace, smirking over his shoulder at Manjome-kun as I continued to cry, and feeling too weak from hurt to pull away.

(Manjome's POV)

I collapsed to my knees after the attack as the duel disk deactivated and said to myself in a voice that barely was audible, "I…lose…I can't…believe I lose…"

Then I look at the deck Horus gave me and thought to myself, "Persevere to what? There is nothing left for me. So why should I persevere to nothing in the end?"

Horus said to me "You will understand in time. Persevere Jun Manjome I will be watching you."

I asked again, "Horus persevere to what."

There was no answer. I asked again and again there was no answer.

Horus had left me, I was alone again and this time Asuka was gone for good. I looked over at her to find her in Kaiser's arms. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away from the beach into the forest with tears falling from my eyes. I was alone… I was… alone… now and… forever.

(Asuka's POV)

"Why did you do this Kaiser! Why did you want this duel when you knew no one at this Academia can beat you! Why?" I exclaimed as Manjome-kun ran away.

"Because I hate Manjome-san. He has no right forcing you to care for him just because he shows his sadness. He deserves to go home and be left alone for the rest of his miserable life! He doesn't deserve you and he never did!" Kaiser replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to him, stared him straight in the eyes and smacked him as hard as I could; leaving a very red handprint on his face.

"I'll tell you what he doesn't deserve. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way by the likes of you! All he's done is brought care from me and you fly off the handle about him! You know his brothers will disown him if they find out you kicked him out of school! They'll think he got expelled and won't take him in! You'll have forced him into the streets! It's just like how you treat little Shou! You're his Aniki and you treat him like Kuso!" I yelled.

Kaiser gives me that cold stare and begins walking away.

"And where do you think you're going? You won! That means you have to take me with you ya baka!" I yell.

"I only won to get rid of Manjome. I had no intention of keeping you", he replied.

"Then why did you kiss me!" I exclaim.

"I knew it would break Manjome enough to leave and it worked, but you just **had** to bring him back so now that I've defeated him he can never return, no matter how much you want him to", he replied.

"What do you have against Manjome-kun!" I yell, tears falling freely.

"He's a wannabe duelist who only cares about himself and will do anything to get what he wants. He doesn't care about what you think! He just wants you at **his** side and no one else's!" Kaiser yelled in return.

I fell to my knees and cried openly. I hated Kaiser so much right now it hurt, but it hurt even more knowing that I couldn't be with Manjome **ever** again

* * *

**A/N: again, this Duel was done by Dollow! NOT ME! Hope you guys like this!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aniki, How Could You!

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna be my shortest Chapter ever, but I just had to write it like this and post it! This chappy is actually gonna be in Shou's POV and it's basically his thoughts to Kaiser about what he's done to Asuka and Manjome. I really hope you like my sweet, 'brotherly' moment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

**Chapter 7: Aniki, How Could You!**

**(Shou's POV)**

I ran after my Aniki angrily. I couldn't just stand by anymore! I had to say something to my baka brother! When I finally caught up to him I ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way Shou. Go bother Juudai", he said sternly.

"I have no reason to bother Aniki!" I yelled in retort.

"Why would you ever call Yuuki, Juudai your aniki?" Kaiser asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He's been more of a brother to me then you've ever been! He cares about me and he compliments me and actually helps me when I need it! You were **never** there for me when I needed you! Juudai is! He's always there when I feel bad! He was even there for me when you tried to **force** me to leave Duel Academia! What did I ever do to you Ryou? Why do you frown upon my attempts at being your brother!" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you trying to block my path in the first place?" he asked ignoring my question.

"I want to know why you hate Asuka!" I reply.

"I do **not** hate Asuka, where would you get a stupid idea like that!"

"It's a little more than obvious after watching you treat her like that! I saw her face when she walked up to us after finding Manjome-san! She was so happy and you took her happiness away from her Ryou!"

"I took nothing except a big mistake she was bound to make if she were to stay with Manjome. And I would advise you to call me by the name I was given during my stay. You are to refer to me as Kaiser, not Ryou", he replied walking away.

"But Ryou I-"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a huge hand print on my cheek. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked up into his angry eyes, his hand still poised after his slap.

"I told you. You are to call me Kaiser!" he exclaimed.

I cried openly and stared up at my so called 'aniki'. I was so angry, but I was hurt too. I know Kaiser can be cruel and heartless at times, but this just seems too big even for him!

"Fine! If you wanna do this, that's just fine with me! I just hope you're proud of yourself now that you've just put Manjome out into the streets!" I yell standing and turning away.

"What do you mean 'I've put him into the streets'?"

"You saw how his brothers treated him after that interschool duel. They'll think he was a drop-out and they won't give him a place to stay! You've put him into the streets Ryou! It's your fault he and Asuka are gonna be miserable for the rest of their lives!" I yell, running away from my aniki and back to the Osiris dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there it was! Told ya it was short! but hey, it works! Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fading Away

**A/N: Okay, longer chappy here! Anyway, this is after the duel and it's mostly in Manjome's POV so please R&R! I wanna give a BIG heads up about the songs in the chappy! THEY. AREN'T. MINE! THEY WERE AND ARE OWNEDWRITTEN BY SEETHER! NOT. ME! There ya go! ILUV SEETHER!YOU GUYS KICK ASS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or either Seether song in this story!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 8: Fading Away

(Manjome's POV)

I sat in my room, my bags packed and my face buried in my hands. I didn't wanna leave! I wanted to stay and be with Asuka! I couldn't even begin to think about what would happen if my brothers could see me or what will happen when I tell them I've pretty much dropped-out of the Academia. I feel a pang in my heart remembering when they called me that. That duel couldn't have been worse.

-----------------------------Flashback! (Still in Manjome's POV) ---------------------

_I fell to the ground as the onlookers cheered Juudai on. I heard my brothers run up to me and stood, ready for their scorn._

_'Jun, what did you do? Do you understand what you've done?" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"You dirtied the Manjome family name!" Shoji yelled._

_"I'm sorry brothers!" I exclaimed._

_"Sorry? You...the cards that we gave you...why!" Shoji yelled._

_"Why didn't you use them! If you had used them, you would've created a stronger deck!" Chosaku said anger very evident in his voice._

_"I wanted to win with my own deck", I tried._

_Shoji picked me up by my shirt and yelled, "Why were we cursed with such a stupid brother?"_

_"This is **exactly** why we said you were always a drop-out!" Chosaku yelled._

_"Hey stop it you guys! That's enough! Manjome already fought his best!" Juudai attempted._

_"An outsider like you is interfering with our family matter", Chosaku replied._

_"If you're his brothers than you shouldn't have that attitude, should you? Both Manjome Thunder and I dueled with everything we had!" Juudai tried._

_"For us, the half progress means nothing. The result matters more!" Shoji exclaimed shaking me once._

_"The result is the important thing, it's everything! That means victory is everything! We spent a lot of money on this duel!" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"This bastard dirtied our faces!" Shoji added shaking me again and shoving me away._

_"But he won over you didn't he? Thunder fought not only in the duel, but also against the pressure and desperation that you gave him. Through suffering, Thunder could at least get over you!" Juudai continued. "This duel doesn't only mean victory. It's the thing you can learn more from!"_

_I glared at him and yell, "Shut up Juudai!"_

_Every one turned their attention to me._

_"Manjome..." Juudai started._

_"That's enough. Don't make me look worse!" I said turning away from them all._

_"Jun!" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"Brothers go back, please!" I exclaim, trying not to cry before them all._

-----------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------I looked up at my door when I heard a knock and stood. Almost as soon as I opened my door, Asuka collapsed against me. I said nothing, and just held her. I didn't want to leave her here! Especially not with Kaiser! It's not like he'd care for her like I do! I wanted to be with her so badly.

_I wanna be there when you call  
I wanna catch you when you fall  
I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be the one you breathe  
_She clutched a bit of my sleeve and I entangled my fingers in her hair, nuzzling my head against hers. Her breathing came in quick shudders and sobs and I rubbed her back to try and soothe her best I could.

"Please don't leave Manjome-kun...I want you to stay here...please don't go through with this deal with Kaiser", she cried.

I look up at Fubuki who is standing in my doorway watching us, sorrow evident in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry...I don't want to go either...but I have to do this...I don't know why but I do...I don't want to suffer Kaiser's horrible scorn", I say sadly.

_Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll find our way grown  
Today's the day we'll fade away  
_"What, you'd rather face the scorn of your brothers!" she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, just stay with me Manjome-kun; I won't let him torment you. I promise", she cries.

"I'm sorry Tenjoin-kun..." I say sadly.

"I'll never love anyone else Manjome-kun...and I'll never forget you...ever!" she said, burying her face in my chest.

"Please try...I don't want you thinking of me when you still have the rest of your years at the Academia to think about..." I reply crying as well.

_I wanna be there when you cry  
And when you're down I'll help you fly  
I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be the one you breathe  
_"Why would you want me to forget you? I don't care about my school years as long as I'd get to have you with me!" she exclaimed staring up at me.

"I want you to find someone else. What if we never see each other again? If you didn't fall in love with another, you'd be alone", I replied.

"But Manjome-kun, I never want to forget you! I love you too much to ever want to forget", she cried, holding onto me tighter.

I was gonna tell her that I never wanted to make her sad when Kaiser interrupted me.

"It's time to go Manjome! Daitokuji-sensei is ready to finally take you away!" he said smiling and walking away.

_Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll find our way grown  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
_"Don't worry Manjome, sis; I'll make sure the rest of his years here are filled with hellish torture", Fubuki said glaring after Kaiser.

I smiled and pulled away from Asuka's warmth and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of my dorm room for the last time and walked down to the harbor, Asuka and Fubuki close behind. I turned back to Asuka before I boarded the boat and she embraced me again.

_But I'm coming back,  
and I'm taking back everything I can  
It's breaking me up and tearing me up  
It's all I have  
And I'm coming back,  
and I'm taking back everything I can  
It's breaking me up and tearing me up  
It's all I have  
_I pulled away and she kissed me for the last time, and I returned it, wishing we could stay like this forever, until Kaiser broke us apart, ordering me onto the boat. I sighed and did as I was told and climbed aboard, staring after Asuka with great sadness. I knew I was gonna miss her so much! She's the only person who's ever loved me...and it hurt so much to say goodbye to her. I stared after her until we were too far away to see the shore and leaned against the railing where Daitokuji-sensei was steering.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay in the Osiris dorms Daitokuji-sensei", I say and I slinked down into a sitting position against the railings.

"It was no problem Manjome-san. I was happy to have you stay with us. I just do not understand why you want to follow you word to Kaiser", he replied.

"I just think it'd be better to leave and be away from him and be miserable without Asuka and with my hateful brothers than suffer him and feel miserable with Asuka", I say.

"You know you're breaking Asuka's heart by leaving don't you?" he asked.

"Yes...I know..."

"And you are alright with breaking her heart just to get away from Kaiser?"

I stand and walk away, wanting to be away from all, and went back down to the bedroom and laid down on the bed Asuka and I shared.

_Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll find our way grown  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll fade away, oh  
Today's the day we'll fade away_

I stared down at the deck Horus gave me and sighed.

'I've lost it all...I've lost Asuka; the only thing that matter to me in my life. I've taken her smile away again. I took her happiness when I left. I hope she's able to forget me then...I don't want her to go through school without anyone. I at least want her to love someone else in my absence and maybe even after she gets out of school', I think staring down at the deck.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Asuka that I'd gotten a while back and smiled, thinking of her. She was smiling in the picture of course. It was such a beautiful smile and I felt I couldn't stop staring at the picture.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I lay back and continue to stare at her picture when I begin to frown. I was going to forever be alone...no one will ever care for me ever again.

'Do not forget that I am here to watch over you Jun', I hear Horus whisper into my ear.

"You aren't Tenjoin-kun...I can't hold her again to take away the pain...you can't help me with that", I whisper.

'But I can still watch over you and guide you', he whispered.

I stared down.

"It just isn't the same..." I whispered.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'When you need me, I'll be here Jun Manjome. I can contact Asuka Tenjoin in her dreams if you'd like, telling her that you'll always feel love for her', he suggested.

"No...I don't want to her remember me...I don't want her to know I'm okay...I just want her to move on to another", I cry.

'But you still love her?' he asked.

"Hai..."

'Then will you ever love another?'

"I don't know...I hope I can and relieve myself of this heartache..." I whisper.

'I still do not fully understand, but I will leave you to rest Jun', Horus said, his voice fading away.

I close my eyes and feel myself drifting to sleep, still thinking of Asuka as a tear runs down my cheek.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away_

(Asuka's POV)

I stared after Manjome, tears falling almost in rivers as Fubuki held me. He was crying too. I guess he really did think of Manjome as a friend. I glared at Kaiser who was smirking after Manjome-kun so evilly and wanted to smack that look right off his face but felt I couldn't. The heartache I felt for Manjome was far much greater than the anger I felt for Kaiser. When they were finally out of sight the others left Fubuki and I to stare after them, even though we couldn't see them, we didn't want to believe Manjome wasn't coming back. I loved him. Kaiser didn't care though. He didn't care I was hurting. He only cared about getting rid of Manjome-kun, for a stupid reason! I hated the way Manjome was treated. His brothers treated him the same way Kaiser treats Shou. I could remember from that interschool duel how horrible they'd been and how they spoke to him with such cruelty.

-----------------------------Another Flashback! (YAY!) -------------------------------------

(Still Asuka's POV)

_I watched Manjome-kun fall to the ground as the onlookers cheered Juudai on. I heard his brothers run up to him and he stood, looking ready to face their scorn._

_"Jun, what did you do? Do you understand what you've done?" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"You dirtied the Manjome family name!" Shoji yelled._

_"I'm sorry brothers!" he exclaimed._

_"Sorry? You...the cards that we gave you...why!" Shoji yelled._

_"Why didn't you use them! If you had used them, you would've created a stronger deck!" Chosaku said anger very evident in his voice._

_"I wanted to win with my own deck", he tried._

_Shoji picked him up by his shirt and yelled, "Why were we cursed with such a stupid brother?"_

_I was so ready to run up to him and beat on him for the cruelty he'd shown to Jun, but remained still, remembering my place before them all._

_"This is **exactly** why we said you were always a drop-out!" Chosaku yelled._

_"Hey stop it you guys! That's enough! Manjome already fought his best!" Juudai attempted._

_"An outsider like you is interfering with our family matter", Chosaku replied._

_"If you're his brothers than you shouldn't have that attitude, should you? Both Manjome Thunder and I dueled with everything we had!" Juudai tried._

_"For us, the half progress means nothing. The result matters more!" Shoji exclaimed shaking him once._

_I fought back tears as I saw the pain in Manjome-kun's eyes as Shoji shook him._

_"The result is the important thing, it's everything! That means victory is everything! We spent a lot of money on this duel!" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"This bastard dirtied our faces!" Shoji added shaking him again and shoving him away._

_I forced myself to remain in my place as he did this, tears welling up in my eyes, going unnoticed by everyone else._

_"But he won over you didn't he? Thunder fought not only in the duel, but also against the pressure and desperation that you gave him. Through suffering, Thunder could at least get over you!" Juudai continued. "This duel doesn't only mean victory. It's the thing you can learn more from!"_

_Jun glared at him and yelled, "Shut up Juudai!"_

_Everyone turned their attention to Jun._

_"Manjome..." Juudai started._

_"That's enough. Don't make me look worse!" he said turning away from all of us._

_"Jun!" Chosaku exclaimed._

_"Brothers go back, please!" he exclaimed, making me cry a little to see him hurt so much._

-----------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------

'Please take him in! You're his brothers. If you don't take him in, no one will!" I scream in my mind as Fubuki leads me away.

I cry even harder as I'm led away from the shore and I row myself to the girl's dorms. I walk into my dorm room where Momoe and Junko are waiting for me.

"Asuka what's wrong?" they exclaim pulling my into the room, shutting the door and sitting me down on the bed.

"Kaiser chased Manjome-kun away forever and it's entirely my fault because I got him into a duel against the top duelist in the school!" I exclaim, crying heavily.

"I thought you hate Manjome", Junko commented.

"No...I love him...I love him and I want him to come back!" I cry, burying my face in my hands.

They said nothing for a moment and just told me to go to bed now; that I just needed to rest and let my broken heart heal. I decided to just take their advice and climbed under the covers of my bed. I missed Manjome-kun's warmth so badly. I wanted to at least know he was alright and I prayed he would call us when he got home as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay...there it was! Hope ya likes! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Exactly a Warm Welcome

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry this took so long to update (usually I update quicker...) but I've been sick this weekend, so there's my reason for not writing! I also wanted to than everone for the lovely reviews! You guys rock just as hard as Seether! (I love them!) Anyway, thanx for all the help to Dollow and btw, if you haven't gotten my e-mail, tell me so I can e-mail you again (I don't want EVERYONE to know about what I'm asking of you) Anyway, thanx again! Hope you guys enjoy chappy 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! (If I did, Manjome-and Asuka would've been together much quicker and Juudai, may not be alive...same with Kaiser...I'd keep Shou...(He's so CUTE...and plushie).**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 9: Not Exactly a Warm Welcome...

(Manjome's POV)

When we finally reached the port, I had to be woken by Horus and dragged out by Daitokuji-sensei with the rest of my stuff. He handed me a slip of paper and told me to call this number when I arrived at my brother's home and tell him that I'm okay. I nodded and put it in my pocket, getting off the boat and waving goodbye and thanks for all his help. I called for a taxi and I told him my brothers' address. We were silent the whole way, having nothing to really discuss and it gave me a chance to think about the past time I'd spent with my brothers when we were little.

---------------------------Flashback to cute little version of Jun!-------------------------

(Still Manjome's POV btw)

_(Ten years ago)_

_I'm five, running around the backyard with my brothers in late fall. Shoji picked up a ball and we began to play catch. That was the last time I ever really played with them and was happy with them. Then dad came out with job offers and plans for my older brothers and they left me outside, telling me they'd be right back. They didn't come back. My mom finally came out to find me bouncing the ball in the dark around eight o'clock, freezing to death, but bracing it to wait for my brothers._

_(Nine years ago)_

_I'm still five as I run up to my brother Chosaku one day and tap him on the shoulder, not noticing he was doing paper work for dad._

_"What is it Jun?" he snapped._

_"Chosaku, will you teach me Duel Monsters?" I asked holding up a deck I made._

_"I'm **busy** Jun! Go bother someone else!" he yelled._

_I felt tears running down my cheeks, but said nothing and wiped them away, not wanting to anger him further. I backed away and ran up to Shoji. He was looking over his deck so I decided to try and ask him._

_"Shoji, will **you** teach me how to duel?" I asked._

_"No! Go play somewhere else! I don't want you to bother me now!" he replied, glaring at me._

_I stared down and walked back to my room and sat on my bed, waiting for dinner._

_(Nine years ago, just a few days later)_

_I walked around smiling, but no one noticed I was around. I walked up to Chosaku and smiled broadly, but again, he was working on something for dad and didn't notice me. I sighed and ran over to Shoji._

_"Hey Shoji, don't you wanna say something to me; considering what day it is?" I ask, still smiling, a colorful pointy hat on my head._

_"Yeah; go away, I have to work on my deck for a field test at school tomorrow and I need to concentrate", he snapped._

_I looked down and took the hat off. My mom walked past me, holding some paper work as I sat alone and asked me what was wrong. Even she forgot._

_"Nothing's wrong mommy...I'm fine", I replied smiling up at her._

_She smiled back and walked away again with the paperwork. I stood and walked back upstairs, sitting down on my bed._

_I pulled my knees to my chest and cried, singing quietly, "Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me..."_

_I stopped singing and cried into my knees. My own mother even forgot she was so busy. Everyone forgot it was my birthday...I had finally turned six, and everyone forgot._

_This had gone on every year. Every year at my birthday, everyone forgot and everyone decided not to care about my existence._

----------------------------End sad, wanna forget 'em flashbacks--------------------------

"We're here kid", the driver said.

I got out and told him to stay put for a moment; just in case. I walked up the driveway, to the front door and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Shoji. He turned and called for Chosaku. Obviously, they lived together to stay in touch with their businesses.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" Chosaku exclaimed.

"You dropped-out again didn't you Jun!" Shoji yelled.

"Let me explain", I try.

"No! We're not gonna listen to a drop-out like you!"

"Please, just let me explain", I beg.

They remain silent and I explain how I lost the duel to Marufuji, Ryou and I was forced to leave for losing.

"That just makes this worse! We never want to see you again Jun! You're a mockery to our family name and we never wanna be seen around you again!" Shoji yelled slamming the door in my face.

I sighed, and walked back to the taxi and got back in.

"So where to kid?" he asked.

"I don't know...do you have any ideas of places to stay?" I asked.

"My cousin owns an apartment complex. I'll call and set ya up okay?" he asked.

"Uh...thanks..." I reply, not understanding why anyone would be so kind.

"Listen, I'm not heartless...if you don't have a place to stay, I wanna help", he said.

"Why?"

"You're a kid! I ain't leaving a kid in the streets!" he exclaimed, picking up his phone and supposedly calling his 'cousin'.

"Hey, it's me, listen I got this kid in my cab...he's got no home...you mind lettin' him stay in the apartments?" he asked.

Speaking was heard on the other line and judging by the smile on the driver's face, his cousin said okay.

"I still don't understand why you're being so kind", I say as he heads off to the complex.

"Kid, I suggest you just take up the offer of this place and forget about what I'm doing. Trust me, it'll be better that way", he replied, officially ending out little 'conversation'.

When we arrived I got out and got a good look at the apartments. They were really nice. I turned back to the driver after getting my stuff out and was about to pay him when he shook his head.

"On the house kid", he said pushing my hand away, when I tried giving him the money.

He drove away before I could object and I stared after her then up at the apartments and walked up to the doors, still not understanding how or why anyone would do that for me, or anyone for that matter. Was I just a special case? Was I just someone who was so pitiful, people needed to offer charity to me like that? I sighed and just thought about getting in as I walked up to the desk.

---------------------------------With Asuka at Duel Academia--------------------------------

I sat in the art class we were forced to take at the Academia and sighed. Today, we were to draw a duelist. I drew my Manjome-kun. I thought it was simple enough; it was basically Manjome, sitting at his window with a suitcase and a note in his hand saying he was leaving for Duel Academia, and thanking his brothers for forgetting his birthday. Now, I didn't know if it was true, but this is what I thought he might have looked like before coming to the school. Ayukawa Emi came up to me to inspect my work and gasped slightly.

"Oh Tenjoin-chan, this is such a beautiful piece! Why didn't you tell me you had such talent!" she exclaimed taking my picture and holding it before her.

I smiled and blushed. I never thought it was that wonderful! I never thought it was wonderful! It was just a picture of Manjome-kun, nothing more.

"Oh, Asuka, if you could just paint, or even just shade it, it'd be perfect!" she exclaimed, smiling and handing me my picture.

I smiled and did as she said, shading it and gently giving it a blue tint, and then showing it to Ayukawa. She smiled broadly and gave me an A+. But I cared nothing about that. I hadn't realized till today that I had such a talent. When we got out of all our classes I ran to my dorm room, rowing across the lake and immediately began drawing again. I again drew my Manjome-kun, only this time I wanted to draw him happy. I hated seeing that sadness he'd harbor on his sweet face and again it turned out beautiful. It was basically a portrait of Manjome-kun, looking over his shoulder, a more confident smile on his handsome face. When Momoe and Junko came in, curious as to why I ran off, they were surprised to find me drawing Manjome-kun again.

"Asuka, you really need to find someone new. I mean, you may never see Manjome-san again. Why are you still thinking so much about him?" Junko asked.

"I can't help it. I love him so much, and I can't stand the fact that he's actually gone", I replied, staring at my drawing sadly.

"But Asuka, you really should find someone new, than you could get over Manjome's leaving", Momoe urged.

I said nothing and sighed, I could never get over my Manjome-kun's departure. I loved him so much it hurt having him leave me like he did. I stood and sat my drawing down and walked out of my dorm, rowing back to campus after e-mailing Fubuki a message saying I need to talk to him. I found him standing at the docks, where we had to endure Manjome's departure and walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked solemnly.

He wasn't himself. He wasn't that happy-go-lucky brother I remembered and that just added to my pain.

"I'm alright I suppose...I guess I just can't stop thinking about how happy he looked when we were finally together at those short times", I replied, hugging him and nuzzling my head against his chest. "I miss him so much Fubuki."

"Me too...he never acted like he really wanted my friendship, but he was still my friend", he replied, holding me close.

I was so grateful to have him there. Fubuki was everything to me right now. I wanted Manjome-kun back so badly, but Fubuki being there helped to ease this horrible pain, that would probably never pass.

"What did you wanna talk about Asuka?" he asked.

"I wanted to know when Daitokuji-sensei is coming back to tell me Manjome-kun arrived safely", I whimpered.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that", he replied solemnly.

We remained silent for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore and finally said, "I'm leaving Duel Academia to find Manjome-kun1"

"What! Asuka, you know you can't!" Fubuki replied.

"Do you have any **better** suggestions?" I exclaimed, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Forget about Manjome", I heard Kaiser say from behind.

I turned to him and glared.

"I'm never gonna forget him! You sent away the only person I'll ever love! How could you do this to me Kaiser?" I exclaimed pulling away from Fubuki to round on Kaiser.

"I don't see how you can't forget about him! He's a loser who's too afraid of me to be with someone he loves!" Kaiser replied.

"I've had it with you Kaiser! He wasn't afraid of **you** he was afraid of what you'd do to him if he stayed! He'd faced scorn almost all of his life and you took the one bit of happiness he had left from him by forcing him to leave! I can't stay here at the Academia not knowing if he's okay or not!" I yelled.

"Asuka, I think I see Daitokuji-sensei!" Fubuki exclaimed.

I turn to find our teacher approaching and smile waving at him. When he reaches the docks I almost jump onto the boat to get to him. He gets off the boat and greets me, smiling.

"Why hello Tenjoin-chan", he said smiling.

"Sir, is Manjome-kun okay!" I ask, tears obviously falling freely from my eyes.

"Do not worry Tenjoin-chan; Manjome is fine. I gave him the number to the Osiris dorms and I'm off to wait for him to call right now", he replied pushing past me to the Osiris dorms.

I followed him and pulled a chair in front of the phone, waiting for my Manjome-kun to finally call us and make me smile again. Juudai, Shou, and Hayato joined Kaiser, Fubuki, Daitokuji-sensei, and I a few moments later (though I doubt Juudai had any idea of what we were waiting for). After about an hour later, Fubuki, Kaiser and I were about to leave when the phone rang. I knocked over every single one of them to answer that phone.

"Manjome-kun?" I asked desperately after picking up the phone.

"Uhh...Konichiwa Tenjoin-kun...I didn't know you'd be on the other end, but I'm very happy to hear your sweet voice again", I here him reply on the other line.

"Oh Manjome-kun; I'm so glad to hear from you! I miss you so much! How are your brothers treating you? Well I hope?" I ask, a little more happiness in my voice.

"Oh...anou...my brothers won't take me in...They turned me away after I told them about how I lost to Kaiser", he replied.

"Oh Manjome-kun; I so sorry. Where are you staying then?" I ask, my heart breaking not knowing if he was **really** okay.

"I'm staying in an apartment complex. It's actually really nice too; nothing fancy, but it's nice. It's not too big, not too small...just perfect", he replied.

"I'm glad to hear you're okay, Manjome-kun because I'm coming to live with you away from this hellhole", I say, smiling.

"You're doing what!" he exclaimed.

"I'm leaving Duel Academia", I explain. "I can't stand being here without you."

"No; I can't let you do that! I want you to stay there and finish your school years. I want you to make a promise to me Tenjoin-kun...a promise that'll let me know you do care about me enough to follow through with it", he said.

"Okay...what is it?" I asked.

"I want you to finish up you years there, find someone new during your stay, and meet me when you get off the barge if you really want to be with me after all that time", he explains.

"Alright...I promise..." I cry.

"Thank you Tenjoin-kun...I'm sorry...I just don't want you to be a drop-out like me", he explained.

"I know...listen, Fubuki wants to talk to you okay?" I ask wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Alright...I love you Tenjoin-kun", he said in his sweet, yet almost hurt voice.

"I love you too Manjome-kun...I always have and I always will", I say handing Fubuki the phone.

I walk out of the dorm, not listening to his conversation with Fubuki and walked back to the girl's Obilisk dorms, my sadness lifted slightly as I thought of how much I missed hearing his sweet voice.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,so there it was! Hope you guys likes it! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: Over the Years

**A/N: Okay...you guys may not have reviewed the last chapter, but please review this one!**

**Dollow: You are so gonna be my hero for doing this again for me! Thank you so much! And take all the time you need on it! I am in no rush...and we all know one can't rush perfection! Again, thanx a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX! or anyone in it! You guys have gotten the picture right?**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

**Last time:**

"Alright...I love you Tenjoin-kun", he said in his sweet, yet almost hurt voice.

"I love you too Manjome-kun...I always have and I always will", I say handing Fubuki the phone.

I walk out of the dorm, not listening to his conversation with Fubuki and walked back to the girl's Obilisk dorms, my sadness lifted slightly as I thought of how much I missed hearing his sweet voice.

**Chapter 10: Over the Years/Misery-filled Reunion**

**(Manjome's POV)**

I sigh as I hang up, I felt so horrible about all this. Asuka even wanted to come to me! How can she still love me? How can she feel such an emotion for me when I deliberately just left! Shouldn't she move on easily? Or does she really, actually love me? Can that even be possible? Can she **really** love me like this? Ah well...I guess I'll figure out just how much she loves me in four, long, possibly unbearable years. I sat up and began writing again. I almost always got A's in writing, so I might as well get a job doing that. I also love writing. And seeing as getting a job you love helps you deal with it better may help me with making money and a living. I sighed and called my brothers.

"Hello?" Chosaku asked.

"Chosaku before you hang up, can I please come back to the house to get all my stuff?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah...I guess that's okay...we were just gonna give it all to charity anyway", he replied.

"Thank you so much Chosaku. I promise you'll never see me ever again after this!" I said hanging up.

I called another cab and got in telling him my brother's address. When we arrived I told him to give me a few minutes before running up to the front door. I knocked and Chosaku answered and let me in. I ran upstairs and grabbed everything I new I was gonna need (like more clothes...DUH!). I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and began packing it away. It took only about ten minutes before I was out the door again and in the cab, forgetting about my brothers completely.

-------------------------------------**With Asuka, in her POV**---------------------------------------

I walked to my next class, but focused more on my drawings. I knew I had a talent and I wasn't gonna let it go to waste. I loved drawing just as much as I loved Manjome-kun. Everyday after that call Kaiser spent more and more time around me and as much as I hated it, I was growing more and more attached to him. Though, one year later, when he had to leave; I began hanging out with Juudai, Shou, and Hayato more since they had finally found their talents and had actually been promoted to Ra Yellows. I even went out with Juudai at one point, but we decided to just be friends. My talents just kept growing and I won awards when we had contests and such and finally the day of our graduation came. I was so excited for it was just the barge ride home then straight into Manjome-kun's arms. I smiled at the thought as we began to board the large boat home.

------------------------------**Back to Manjome's over the years POV**---------------------------

Over the years, I became an aspiring author, writing of the 'tragedies' I'd faced during my years at Duel Academia. I also trained every day with my new deck, forcing myself to get better so, if such an event ever arose, I had to duel for Asuka again; I'd win. All I could think about was Asuka, and how we could finally be together when she got out of school, and also what might happen if she'd found another. Though, I focused more on her being mine then anything else. I'd kept my same hair style, just cutting it down a little, and my same overall look. I liked the way I looked. I'm happy to say I've 'filled in' as some may put it and had gone from a lanky teenager, to a slightly more built nineteen going on twenty year old as I stood at the pier, waiting for Asuka. Just as the barge was coming in I saw Marufuji, Ryou walk up, not noticing who I was. I knew if she saw us both he'd force her to choose and then haunt me no matter who she chose.

I sighed and backed away a little then ran off behind one of the pillars before he could notice me or before she could exit the barge. I watched from my little hiding place as she looked around for me and my eyes widened when I saw her. She had 'filled in' to. Her hair was slightly longer, and her curves were in the absolute perfect places as I watched her look around. Ryou walked up to her and smiled. She smiled back, and I sighed. I saw little Shou run up to them and was surprised to see that he wasn't so little anymore, in fact he was almost Ryou's height now.

"Hey aniki, how've you been?" he asked.

"Hello, Shou...so how's my pathetic, untalented little brother?" Ryou asked in return.

"For the record Ryou, before I graduated from Duel Academia, I became one of the top Obilisks along with Juudai and Hayato. Without you around I found my talent and was promoted along with Juudai who helped me convinced Hayato to work at his dueling right guys?" Shou replied, turning to his two friends who nodded after hearing his speech to his brother. "Ya know aniki, I'm actually ashamed of you", he continued.

"Ashamed of me! How could **you** ever be ashamed of **me**?" Ryou exclaimed. "I'm the one who's supposed to be ashamed of you!"

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't get rid of someone to make another miserable like you did!" Shou replied.

Ryou glared at his younger brother, but merely turned to Asuka.

"Tenjoin-kun, would you mind joining me for dinner?" he asked.

I sighed when she said yes and walked back to my car (oh yeah forgot to mention; I have a car now! A black convertible...it shoulda been obvious...that's why I forgot!) and got in.

'How could I not want to stop that? Am I so afraid of scorn I'd let the one I love **date** the bastard that took me away from her? Why do I have to be like this?' I thought as I drove back to my apartments.

----------------------------------------**One year later**-------------------------------------------------

I was driving down the road when I saw Tenjoin-kun, alone, at the Obilisk cafe. I smiled and parked getting out and forgetting the duel disk I left in there almost constantly. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She didn't look up at me and just asked, "Yes?"

"Konichiwa Tenjoin-kun", I said smiling when she stopped drawing whatever it was she was drawing.

"Jun?" she asked, looking up at me.

I smiled at her and she jumped up throwing her arms around my neck and nuzzling her head against my chest.

"Oh, Manjome-kun I thought I'd never see you again!" she said, tears welling up in her chocolate eyes.

"Same here...but now we can be together again...just like I promised...I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the barge by the way...I couldn't get through the traffic and when I arrived you were gone", I lied as she pulled away a little.

"Jun...About us being together...we can't..."she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart falling into the pit of my stomach.

"This is really hard for me to say Jun...But you told me to try and see other people and I did and now...anou...I'm engaged..." she said holding up her hand to show me her ring.

I forced myself not to cry as backed away from her and asked, "To whom?"

As if to answer my question, Ryou walked up to us and pulled Asuka to him.

"Ryou-san...so good to see you again", I utter.

"Uh huh...is he bothering you Tenjoin-kun?" he asked, turning his attention to Asuka.

"No, it's fine, really. We were just catching up", she replied.

"You know what; I have to go...Maybe I'll see you around Tenjoin-chan", I say turning away and walking to my car, forcing myself to call her Tenjoin-chan, instead of Tenjoin-kun.

As I walked away I could just barely hear her utter an 'I'm so sorry Jun' through sobs. I walked to my car and drove around for a while, not really going anywhere, just trying to drive off this pain. I parked in front of the apartments and sighed, laying my forehead against the steering wheel. There was a reason I was still single; it was because my brothers had announced their disowning of me over the air and now girls only saw me as a loser...a nobody. Asuka never saw me as such. I sighed, thinking about her and glancing at my deck. No one knew about Horus...and I wanted to keep it that way. I picked up the deck and searched through it until I found Horus.

'What do I do now Horus? I thought you said I was gonna have Asuka later on...but she's marrying Ryou...how can I ever have her now?' I thought staring at my deck and hoping Horus would hear me.

'I want you to duel Ryou again', he replied.

'What? I can't beat Ryou and I never will!' I screamed through my head.

'How do you know this? How do you know you can't? You've been training for this for so long Jun Manjome! You can beat this Ryou!' Horus exclaimed back to me.

"No I can't!" I yell silencing him for a moment. 'Ryou, hates me...he'll do what ever it takes to make sure I can't be with her-'

'But she loves you. She's loved you ever since you met. Ryou can't take that away, she loves you far too much to let anyone take away her love. How can you not see that? How can you not see that she'd do what ever it took to be with you!' he asked.

I remained silent for the moment and stared down, sighing.

'She dreams of you; of holding you when you are sad and making you smile when your face is sad in expression. Why would you reject her want to be with you?'

"Alright...I'll duel him...but I know I can't win", I say, starting up the car again.

"You will win. I know this...I will help you win Asuka Tenjoin back. Just trust me", he says sternly.

I say nothing as I approach the cafe again to find Asuka drawing at that same table, Ryou close by on his cell. I get out, placing Horus back into my deck randomly, and grabbing my duel disk. I walk up to Ryou and I see Asuka's eyes light up when she sees me.

"Manjome-kun, I was so worried when you just left like that! Are you okay?" she asked.

I ignored her questions and stood before Ryou. I swatted his cell away, glaring at him.

"I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins becomes Asuka's new fiancé", I order glaring at him.

I see Asuka blush at my words out of the corner of my eye, but focus more on Ryou, who was standing, pulling a duel disk out of the bag around his shoulders.

"I accept..." he said simply.

Kaiser and I walked a little ways away and I stood before him, cold reality hitting me as I thought of my situation. I was gonna duel him again...and there was no turning back as a small crowd began to form around us to watch our duel.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...there it was! Again, thanx for helping me Dollow! Remember, I'm in no rush for the duel! Take all the time you need! You rock dude! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Duel! Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, anyone reading this, thank Dollow for the duel! SAY IT! If he hadn't wrote, this it wouldn't be up, so be grateful! Anyway, please review me when you finish and tell me if you like it! Thanx again Dollow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX or the duel (Which Dollow wrote!)**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

**Chapter 11: The Final Duel! Pt 1: Opening moves, card against card.**

**(Manjome's POV)**

I stood before Kaiser and stared into his determine blue eyes just as I did the last time we dueled each other, my hands were unsteady as I realized we had gotten quite the crowd around us as people gathered to see us duel, I just ignored them and looked at Kaiser when he was shuffling his deck. I began to think about all the years I was training for something like this moment, I dueled always with the deck that I had before Horus gave me my new one, I didn't want to duel with the one Horus gave me because I wanted to keep it secret from anyone because it was rare… very rare. When I got into my new apartment I looked into my new deck from Horus and I was astonish to find how rare it was, the deck had fairly rare cards compared to Horus the Black Flame Dragon which had three different forms with the first one having only 600 in print, the second with only 300 and the final form with only 100 in existence and this deck had three of the first and second form and one of the final form. So I kept it a secret for two reasons to make sure that it wouldn't get stolen from me by card swipers, and to be sure that Kaiser didn't know I had not only rare, but powerful cards to use against him, if anyone knew that I had these cards everyone would find out and that means Kaiser.

As we activated our Duel Disks I glanced at Asuka and smiled as I thought to myself, 'Asuka this time I will win, I know if I give it all I have I will win this with the deck Horus has given me. I promise.'

Then Kaiser and I said at the same time just like we did last time as a storm began to come and lighting flashed when we said "DUEL!"

**(Asuka POV)**

I shuddered at the thought of Jun losing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him to Kaiser again. I didn't want to be with Kaiser anyway. He rarely pays attention to me anymore. I'd kill myself before I have to suffer my whole life at his side.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

I looked at the fool's eyes and I could see him wavering as he watched me.

I saw a crowd form around us and thought to myself, 'Perfect we have a crowd to show how much of a loser he really is, as a duelist and as a person.'

I knew I was going to enjoy destroying the fool, I also knew his deck was weak and could never be as powerful as mine as I shuffled my deck and activated my Duel Disk. I looked up and realized that there was a storm coming as black clouds came over, I looked at the crowd and they all were cheering for me as I waved to the crowd and they roared with cheering at me. I then turned to the fool and we said at the same time when lighting flashed "DUEL!"

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

When we began the duel I drew my first five cards which were as followed; Waboka, Sakuretsu Armor traps cards, Mystical Space Typhoon, Premature Burial magic cards and my Luster Dragon. It was a good hand for me to begin with.

Kaiser started the duel "Alright I'll start by summoning Mad Dog of Darkness (A: 1900 D ?) in attack mode and playing one face down" then a crazy orange 'mad dog' with white foam coming from its mouth appeared on the field along with a face down card "that will be all for now." Kaiser said glaring directly into my eyes.

I shook that look from my sight for I knew it was a simple scare tactic to keep me off my guard that I learned to avoid from our last duel. I drew my card and as wind from the storm began to pick up I looked at my card and smiled at what it was.

**(Asuka POV)**

I watched Manjome-kun draw a card with new determination in his eyes. 'Please be okay Jun...I don't want to watch you suffer again...I wish Fubuki was here too...to keep me company through this' I thought I as I watched I picked up my cell phone, thinking about Fubuki and dialed his number.

"Fubuki I need you here right now. Jun and Kaiser are dueling again and I need someone here! Please get over to the Obelisk cafe and hurry!" I whispered my voice desperate as he hung up, in no need for another explanation as to why he should come.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

The fool drew his card and he smiled at it as he added it to his hand, I paid no attention to it I knew whatever he had I would stop it in the end. I notice the wind had pick up when he got his new card and the crowd was yelling and cheering as they watch the duel. I thought about Asuka and me, when we get married I was going take her to an island vacation spot meant only for duelists like us. Because we were some of the best duelist in the county, people like this fool could never go because they were weak. I looked at Asuka and smiled for I knew I was going to win and she will be mine.

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

It was perfect I drew Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (level 4) it was the first form of Horus's true form, I added the card with great pleasure to my hand my but I knew I could not summon now him right now. I knew if I summon Horus now he would be destroyed right away, I had to wait for the right moment to make my move with Horus.

Just then Horus spoke "It looks like my first form has already come that's good" he said.

'I agree but I can't play you now it's too reckless, you'll be destroyed if I do', I told Horus when I looked at his first form.

'Yes I know but this is good, all we have to do is wait for the right moment', Horus replied.

'Yeah but until then we must persevere', I said.

'Yes so play your cards to victory!' I didn't need Horus to tell me to play my cards as I look into Kaiser's eyes. For a second when a burst of wind blew I saw him flinch at me as I made my move.

"I summon Luster Dragon (A: 1900 D: 1600) in attack mode" then my sapphire dragon came to the field roaring at Kaiser's Mad Dog, "Now Luster Dragon attack Mad Dog of Darkness" it may have looked crazy attacking an equal attack monster but it was smart to make sure Kaiser didn't have monsters to tribute, for as my Luster was about to attack Kaiser reacted with his face down card.

"I activate my Book of Moon which allows me to send one monster to face down defense and I choose your dragon!" an ancient Egyptian blue book with a crescent moon on the front appeared and beamed bright moonlight at Luster and sent him to face down defense. Despite this, I didn't waver as I made my finishing moves.

"Ok fine, then I play two face down cards and my turn." I played my Mystical Space Typhoon and Waboku for later and looked at Kaiser and I was ready for him.

'Ok that was one little setback for me, but if I do this right I'll be fine' I thought to myself as waited for Kaiser to make his move.

'This may work to our advantage if he attacks' Horus said when Kaiser was drawing his card.

**(Asuka POV)**

'Jun, what are you doing? Why would you deliberately lose your monster to defense mode like that? I suppose I just have to trust your judgment for this...but please let this work Jun...' I thought as I watched this strange move.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

I thought to myself, 'He is different. This duel isn't going to be as easy like the last time.'

And I knew it was, I could see it in his I eyes when the wind was blowing I saw him change. I saw the storm was getting more intense as the duel went on with the wind relentlessly blowing and lighting flashing here and there, the crowd was still cheering me when I played my Book of Moon, but I ignored them now because I knew as I was drawing my card I could hate Jun Manjome with all my heart but one thing I couldn't do now was ignore him.

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

I watched Kaiser pull his card from his deck and I stood ready to face him, he then glared at me and this time I did the same back toward him, I was tired of fearing him and was I ready to face him.

When I looked into his eyes I said "Make your move Ryou I'm ready for you."

He glared at me with even more hatred (if that's possible).

"Fine if you think you're ready to face me; then I'm ready to destory you!" he yells.

"Try it! Right here, right now!" I retorted to him.

"You idiot! Do you really think you can win! I'll destroy you!"

Then Kaiser played his cards angrily "I summon Spear Dragon (A: 1900 D: 0000) in attack mode!"

When he played the card the a two horned, red eyed, long spear mouth blue dragon appeared on the field screeching as it flap its huge wings. "Now Spear Dragon; attack with Sky Peak on the face down card!" then Spear flew right at my Luster Dragon but then I used my trap card.

"I activate my trap Waboku to stop all Battle Damage done by your monsters; in short my monster is not destroyed!" Waboku then showed itself as three holy maidens in blue stood before my monster stopping the attack and revealing my Luster in face up defense. After the attack Spear Dragon switched to Defense Mode.

"Looks like your dragon's second effect of going into defense has been activated" Kaiser still glaring at me said.

"Shut up you fool I know its effect, don't talk to me like I'm a rookie" he snarls "I play two cards face down to end my turn."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I suppose...what it is?" he asked in return.

"Why do you hate me? Why don't you want Asuka and I to be together?" I asked.

"Because you're a spoiled brat who always gets what he wants! Why should I give you the gratification of once again getting your way?" he replied.

"Is that what you think? That I'm able to get whatever I want? Well you're wrong. I've never gotten anything...all I've ever gotten is scorn, hand-me-downs and other things I didn't want. How could you ever say I get what I want?" I asked. I then responded to his card, "I activate my second card Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destory one magic or trap card, and I'll break that!"

Then a thundering wind storm came and the moment the card was destroyed lighting smashed near us with the wind blowing to reveal Blast with Chain. Kaiser then smiled when his went to the graveyard I was puzzled until he spoke in a laughing voice.

"HAHAHA! You idiot by destroying my Blast with Chain card you've activated its special effect which lets me destory one card on the field and I choose your Luster Dragon!" As Kaiser pointed to my dragon a big wooden box emerge out of nowhere with the word "DYNAMITE" written in big red letters on all sides along with lit dynamite sticks falling out as it made its way to Luster hit him in the head and exploding taking my dragon to the graveyard with a bang (so to speak). When the smoke cleared my dragon was gone. (That was a funny, the box of dynamite I mean)

**(Asuka POV)**

I winced when I saw that your dragon was destroyed, but was surprised by Jun's calm expression. I smiled at this, knowing you'd win and I'd have you with me forever now. I smiled at another thought and sat down at the umbrella topped table and began drawing a gentle picture of Manjome-kun and I together.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

I was still laughing as my card destroyed Luster Dragon; wind from the storm nearly blinded me from the explosion as I put a hand to my face to block the water from my eyes. It was spectacular as the dragon was blown to smithereens and as it happens the crowd cheered loudly to the plays made by not only me but also by the fool Manjome.

When the smoke cleared he was there staring me down like a dog.

'I was right he has changed but I'm still better it looks like', I thought to myself as the wind began to calm down enough take away my hand to see but still very windy.

I smiled as I said "It looks like you weren't ready to face me, otherwise Luster would be here."

"Luster did what he was meant to do, besides THIS DUEL IS FAR FROM OVER!" he said me as he drew his card as thunder and lighting flashed again.

I yelled "Bring it on!"

**(Asuka POV)**

I sighed when I heard Ryou's declaration and stared down at my work. I was drawing a picture no one else would see of Jun and myself and smiled at my Manjome-kun's smiling face in the picture and prayed to anyone who was listening that he would win.

* * *

**Dollow: Please review about the duel, friends.**

**Yeah! Listen to him and review! Thanx!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Duel! Pt 2

**A/N: Okay...here it is! Dollow, you rule! PLEASE REVIEW! I took out what you requested! It was no big! Thanx for letting me know btw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX!**

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 12: The Final Duel! Pt2: Rising Black Flame

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

I drew and hoped for a good card, I knew I needed something to pull myself out of the crisis that I was in.

Kaiser watched me draw and he was still smiling at me feeling all high and mighty when spoke "You better hope you pulled something useful because if you don't, my attacks will destroy you."

He was starting to get really irritating.

"_I will. Could he just be quiet for at least two minutes? He really must like to hear himself talk"_ I thought.

Just then Horus said _"Not quite to our liking but we still have the advantage, what you need to do is play my first form and I'll be able to help"_ he said.

"_But only I have a good card Horus"_ I told him for the duel may rest on the card I have now. I held the card to my face with my eyes close and when I open them Horus spoke again.

"_Well it looks like a good card to me, if not just the card you need to help you turn this around"_ Horus said.

"_It's a good card hopefully it will help to turn this around"_ I answered.

After that I began to make my moves against Kaiser as I played Horus' first form.

"Ok I play Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (A:1600 D:1000) in Attack mode!" then as thunder and lighting was flashing my dark silver falcon dragon appeared on the field with its deep dark red eyes peering into Kaiser as Horus stood proudly, his first form was as tall as my knee and when he moved his wings or even his head little embers of black flame came out and it was a flame that was white at the core with a black flame around it.

Horus was happy to be on the field when he spoke in my head _"Yes I'm on the field. Now its time to show this Kaiser how to really duel. What do you think Jun?"_

I smiled and replied _"Yeah it's time to show him what you're made of Horus."_ I looked at Kaiser and he was shocked at my friend as I was about to attack with the might of Horus the Black Flame Dragon.

**(Asuka POV)**

'When did Manjome-kun get that?' I thought at the dragon in awe.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to a now stunned Fubuki. He was also staring at the dragon...amazed.

"Hey aniki...thanks for coming", I said, embracing him.

That was all I wanted...someone to hold until this was over as I watched this, praying Manjome-kun would be okay.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 4000

The wind was intense; it was if the storm roared at the existence of Horus. When he summoned it I couldn't believe that Jun Manjome had one of the rarest cards in the game, the Horus stood before me and stared me down as if to say "your defeat is definite, you shall fall before my power". I shook my feeling of fear for Hours and went back to how I was; I realize that Jun couldn't have the Horus cards needed to play his dragon right, even if I knew very little about the Horus. The crowd cheered to Horus's appearance and when he was about to attack they were even more thunderous.

Jun declared his with great trust in his dragon "Now Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 attack with Black Flame Claw on Kaiser's Spear Dragon (A: 1900 D: 0000) in defense mode"

Then the dark silver dragon flew toward my Spear with sharp flaming claws ready to destroy it, until I used my trap.

"I activate the trap Magic Cylinder which will negate Horus's attack and inflict Direct Damage equal to his attack to your Life Points!" I exclaim, my trap showing itself when two cylinders appeared as one took the attack and came flying out the other hitting the fool Manjome's Life Points and dropping them by 1600.

When it hit him he was still standing and shaking his head after the attack, that was a surprise when he stood calmly even after the blow to his Life Points as he made his last moves for the turn.

"Ok I play two cards face down to end my turn."

With that it became my turn to play my cards.

**(Asuka POV)**

I watched Ryou-san with fear in my eyes. If those cards were gonna hurt Manjome-kun, I'd have to beat Kaiser into a little blob of nothingness. I wasn't gonna let Manjome-kun get hurt...not again. Not after I hurt him just today...when I finally saw him again.

'Please be okay Jun...Please don't leave me again', I thought as I nuzzled my head into Fubuki's chest before turning back to my drawing.

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 4000 M: 2400

I was talking to Horus after we made the attack.

"_Sorry Horus it looks like he was ready for us again"_ I said.

"_Yes it seems so, now we must be careful in our moves"_ Horus stated.

"_Horus… do you think we still can win?"_ I asked feeling a little worried that I would lose.

"_Yes we can still win this but we need to wait, just play those cards face down and we'll be set."_

I did just that playing both cards face down and ending my turn, Kaiser then drew his card and looked at me with a smile and I wondered what he had now.

"It looks like this duel will end here" I didn't believe him there

I retorted, saying, "Really? If that's true then just play your cards **try** to end this duel" told him as the wind as becoming more and more intense.

"**Fine!** I'll take you out right here!"

He then played a magic card "I play my Brain Control, at the cost of 800 Life Points I can take control of one your monsters on you side of the field. And I'll take control of Horus!"

A big brain appeared on the field and sent hands to take control of Horus, I smile at this as Horus spoke again in my head.

"_Well that was foolish and he calls you the 'fool', that card will not work on my first form"_ he was right it was foolish of Kaiser to do as Horus simply shook the hands trying to take him with his wings and Brain Control went to the graveyard.

Kaiser was shocked and said "**What happened**? Horus was to be in my control! Why did my card fail?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Horus has a special ability that allow him not to be taken control of by my opponent, so your Brain Control card doesn't work" I explain simply to Kaiser who was still angry at what happened, the wind calmed down little now but there were flashes of lighting and the crowd was cheering wildly to Horus as well as booing me and supporting Kaiser.

I looked at Asuka and Fubuki, just noticing his arrival. She was smiling at me and also drawing something. I smiled at her but I then turned my attention back to the duel and waited for the next move.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I had put away my picture of Manjome and I and was now drawing a picture of him and that dragon...whatever possessed me to draw it was beyond me.

'It's like it defines his soul so perfectly...this just seems so right to draw him with this dragon...' I thought smiling at him.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 3200 M: 2400

I couldn't believe that my card had failed to take Horus, he was still smiling at me as I was becoming more angry at him and to wipe that grin off his face I made my attack.

"Fine, if I can't take control of your monster then I'll destroy it and I start by putting Spear Dragon back in attack mode and I'll attack Horus."

Spear then used it big spear beak to destroy Horus until he used his face down card.

"I activate my Quick Play magic card Enemy Controller that allows me to switch one monster on your field to another mode or offer one monster to take control of a monster on your field, but I'll send Spear Dragon back to defense mode."

Then my dragon went back to defense mode and with that I was becoming more annoyed by his cards as I ended my Battle Phase and played my next monster.

"I tribute my Mad Dog of Darkness to summon my Cyber Dragon (A: 2100 D: 1600) in attack mode and play two cards face down to end my turn."

Then my Cyber Dragon with its great metal body appeared on the field with the face down, as the fool drew his card I knew this duel was slowly but surely favoring him and I realize I may lose, because despite what little I knew about him I know one thing, Horus had another form… a much more powerful one too.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I smiled at Manjome-kun, knowing he had improved so greatly.

'Maybe he can finally beat Ryou...then I'll be able to go with him instead' I thought smiling as I thought of those wonderful moments we shared at the Academia and sighed, praying it'd be like that again if he won.

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 3200 M: 2400

Horus was speaking to me as drew my card.

"_This is the perfect moment to attack all we need is the right card, if I destroy that monster now, I can transform to my next form",_ he said I looked at my card which was Lord of D.(Dragons)

"_I know Horus I just got the Lord so that should help"_ I said when looking at Lord of D. as I played it.

"OK I played Lord of D. (A: 1200 D: 1100) in at attack mode."

My monster then came, in his dragon armor and dark blue cape as he stood by Horus.

"This monster protects all dragons on the field from magics, traps and monster effects", I said as I made my next move when Kaiser was there realizing the power of Horus. "Now Horus; attack the Spear Dragon again with Black Flame Claw!"

Then Horus charged with burning claws to the Spear and in a flash the monster was gone as Horus flew over head, when he landed.

Horus said to me, _"Yes I've destroyed that monster, now when you end your turn_ _the fun will really begin_" he said.

"_Yeah Asauk's heart is all but mine and when you level up the fun **will** really begin" _I replied.

Then I said "Now I go to my End Phase" the moment I said those words the wind grew so wild that it was a wonder the cards weren't flying away as Horus began to glow first white and then red.

Kaiser asked "What in Duel Monsters is happening!"

I answered him with a blank look of determination and said "At the End Phase of a turn that Horus destroyed as a result of battle, Horus transforms to his next level from my hand or deck."

As the wind blew, the crowd was excited to see what happen next, I then began looking in my deck for Horus's next form and when I found him the card was slightly glowing as I put the deck back into the Duel Disk and I said to Kaiser.

"He becomes this" showing him the card and making Kaiser go pale to actually see Horus's rare form that so few had seen let alone had in their decks and when I placed it on the Duel Disk the wind suddenly just died down as the lighting flashed, strangely quiet.

The crowd was silent too as they watched Horus's body disappear, I saw, in the corner of my eye, a shocked Asuka. then the wind began to pick up, slowly at first then in a rage as the lighting roared and when Horus began to rise it was amazing, he was a giant hawk like dragon with wings and a long tail with his scales blackish silver with the aura of the black flame with the core being red surrounding the black flame as I called his name.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

Everyone was stunned to see Horus now, as if his presence demanded respect from all who was him, when Kaiser drew his card he was defiantly staring at Horus as he spoke in my head.

"_Now this is where it really begins",_

I replied, _"Yes it does"_.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I smirked at Kaiser's obvious fear and chuckled as I finished up my drawing. I had grown in my talent and was able to draw much faster than before. I smiled at Jun as I got out my paint and gently began with his beautiful, black hair and the dragon's dark features.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

K: 3200 M: 2400

I was scared...I hated to admit it...but I was. I was facing one of the most extraordinary cards in the game and I didn't know how I was going to prevail. My hand was shaking when I drew my card to see that I got Exiled Force, then my fear subside when I held the card that could turn the whole game around.

I smiled as I looked at Manjome and he looked back with a puzzled face and said "What are you smiling about Ryou?"

I smiled even more when I said, "I have the card to turn this around in my favor", I said and he glared at me.

"You think so… well I'd like to see you **try** and beat Horus, he isn't one to be trifled with" he said to me.

"I hope you can back those words up, for your sake".

Then I played my cards.

"I summon Exiled Force (A: 1000 D: 1000) in attack mode!"

Then a group of five to six men appeared on the field.

"This card allows me to tribute itself and I can destroy one of your monsters, since your Lord protects your dragon from effects I can't destroy it, so I'll first tribute Exiled to take out your Lord of D."

I sent Exiled to the graveyard with it Lord of D. as they left the field

He was still staring at me with his calm look he's had the whole duel and spoke "What was the point of that? Even without the Lord, Horus is still here and stronger then Cyber Dragon."

He had no idea what I had plan "That's true but if play this it wouldn't matter if he's stronger or not. Monster Reborn and I'll bring back Exiled Force from the graveyard!"

Then my Exiled Force came back and that fool Manjome was grinning, his white teeth gleaming as he looked at my monster and simply said "I see."

I responded, "I hope you do because I tribute my Exiled Force to destroy your Horus the Black Flame Dragon!"

Again I sent Exiled to the graveyard and this time Horus came with it as they both vanish the field and the fool's Life Points were open to attack. I saw fool Manjome was shaking his head and he looked back at me and it looked like someone taken the energy out of him when he was gasping for air.

"It looks like I was able to **beat** Horus **and** your Life Points open" I said as he was still trying to catch his breath "You know I got to say you had me worried there for a moment, I don't know how you were able to get such a rare card but it doesn't matter now your finished."

He didn't say anything he just looked down, he knew it was over so I made my move "I take it you realize it's over so I'll attack now." still he said nothing. "Cyber Dragon attack Jun Manjome's Life Points directly with Cyber Beam!"

Then Cyber Dragon blasted a beam of light at the fool and suddenly he looked at me and used a trap card.

"I use Sakuretsu Armor to destroy Cyber Dragon"

The trap showed itself then a man in thick stone armor blocked the attack then hit Cyber destroying him.

I couldn't believe he did that as he looked at me again with the calm face and said calmly "Still think I'm finished?"

"Yes, you're finished! You're just stalling your doom you fool!" I yell at him and his annoyance. "I play two cards face down and will end my turn."

Two more cards appeared as that fool drew his card and smiled again. The wind was still blowing but more calmly now.

"_That will change"_ I believed.

**(Asuka's POV)**

Tears welled up in my eyes when I saw Manjome-kun's pain and dropped my brush and jumped up to run to him, when Fubuki held me back, telling me not to stop the duel.

"Manjome-san will be fine...I promise you Asuka, just stay here", he warned.

I sat back down and sighed, watching him with slight fear in my eyes.

**(Manjome's POV)**

K: 3200 M: 2400

The pain was almost unbearable, when Kaiser used his Exiled Force to destroy Horus I felt the pain that Horus did, he tried to warn me before it happen that the pain would be intense and it was. I lost contact with Horus when he went to the graveyard and until I bring him back I'm on my own, I drew Scapegoat and I still had Premature Burial so I knew what to do. I was going to rise again.

**Dollow: Thanx so much! You Rule! **

**A/N: There it is! I may not be able to update for a little bit, but please review this anyway! Thanx!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Duel! Pt 3

**A/N: Longest chapter EVUR! Hope ya likes! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and I totally thank Dollow for the duel! U ROCK DUDE!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 13: The Final Duel! Pt.3: The Black Flame Triumph

**(Manjome's POV)**

**K: 3200 M: 2400**

I was looking at my hand of two cards which were Scapegoat and Premature Burial. I was still breathing heavily because when Horus was destroyed I felt his pain; I also lost contact with Horus when he went to the graveyard so until I brought him back I was on my own in this duel. I looked at Kaiser and he was not happy with me seeing as how I destroyed his Cyber Dragon, I then looked at Asuka and she was in tears when I saw her, Fubuki was holding her trying to comfort her.

He gave me that look he'd given me last time I dueled, telling me to "Believe in yourself that you can win, you can do this" he then said in a loud cheering voice "Jun you can do this! Just believe in yourself and in your deck."

I was surprise by him but welcomed his support.

But then Asuka spoke after Fubuki, "You** can **do this Jun, you can win this because I believe in you. I've waited for so long for us to be together. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you I never meant to hurt you because... I love you!" I was stunned beyond belief when I heard her say those three simple words again, the pain in my body was suddenly lifted, my heart was filled with joy and my deck began to slightly glow dark blue as I knew I could and would win.

The crowd began to cheer me, "JUN! JUN! JUN!" over and over again and I was now really surprise when they supported me.

I smiled at Asuka and Fubuki and said "Thanks you two, I know I can win. I'll win this with your support, the crowd's support and… the Heart of the Cards."

Asuka and Fubuki smiled back at me when I thanked them while the people cheered when I mentioned the Heart of the Cards. I never really believed in that stuff that the King of Games, Yugi Moutou, talked about until I spent my life with Horus after I was defeated by Kaiser. I was looking at my cards and then at him.

'_I believe in Horus and the cards_', told myself before I spoke to Kaiser saying, "Kaiser I'm coming for you and I'll start by playing the equip magic card Premature Burial!"

When I played the card, a foggy graveyard appeared on the field.

"At a cost of 800 Life Points I can special summon one monster from my graveyard...and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

Then, rising from the ground, was Horus as the reddish black flames flew off him when Horus's colossal wings flapped. Then he landed on the field as I finished explaining premature burial.

"Then I equip the card to the monster and as it remains on the field Horus lives."

Just when I finished Horus spoke to me _'I'm back on the field, thank you Jun for bringing me back and forgive me that I didn't warn you about the pain you would feel if I was destroyed and sent to graveyard.'_

I smiled and said to him, _'It's fine Horus you didn't do anything wrong lets just win this duel.'_

_'Right',_ he responded.

Just when we were finished talking Kaiser used one of his three face down cards.

"I activate my trap Dust Tornado to destroy one magic or trap on the field and I'll destroy Premature Burial" Kaiser said then a blast of sandy wind came out of nowhere and destroyed the Premature Burial card that was on the field, I smiled when he destroyed the Premature Burial card.

_'It looks like_ _he made another mistake by underestimating your power'_ I said when Horus didn't go to the graveyard.

_'It seem so Jun, I never needed that to continue living in this duel." _Horus said as Kaiser stood stunned.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I smiled at Kaiser's shock and continued to cheer Jun on. Even if he didn't win this, I'd still call off my engagement to Kaiser. I only really agreed because Jun told me he wanted me to be with someone if I didn't find him again. Now that I have, I want nothing to do with that bastard Kaiser! I smile at my thoughts and look back down at my art. I pick up my brush and continue painting him with that dragon. I really wanted to finish. When I do, I'll show Jun. I know he'll approve, but I would rather him see the finished work. It'll be like a bonus if he wins or loses.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

**K: 3200 M: 1600**

I was shocked when Horus didn't go to the graveyard, and wondered why for a moment but then realized that he may have a special effect that allows him to stay on that field.

"Why hasn't Horus gone to the graveyard? He was to was suppose to go there when Premature Burial was destroyed, so why is he still here on the field?" I asked angrily and in an annoyed voice, as I was becoming very tired of this fool's tricks although I've had the lead in Life Points the whole duel he just will not give up.

I also couldn't believe that Jun Manjome of all people said that he would win with the help of the Heart of the Cards, now he has a big head more then ever for thinking that some kind of divine intervention from the cards would help him. That stuff only works for the King of Games, Yugi Moutou. Manjome was explaining why his monster was on the field still as the wind got just a little stronger.

"The reason Horus is still on the field is because of his effect, which states that he is unaffected by all magic cards. Which means that all equip cards cannot work on Horus because he negates the effects on him; in this case, Premature Burial's effects of making Horus need the card to live."

He was smiling when he finished explaining the effect of Horus and it was becoming quite annoying to see that smile, but what was more annoying was the fact that he had such a rare and power card.

_'I wonder how he got it in his deck'_ I thought to myself as he was declaring his attack, but I'm really growing tired of him and his 'newfound talent' as the lighting flashed.

**(Manjome's POV)**

**K: 3200 M: 1600**

I was watching Kaiser and he was obviously really mad at me when I was finish explaining Horus's effect. The wind was picking up considerably now and thunder was roaring as the crowd was, for the second time, quiet but anxious to see what was going to happen.

I said to Horus _'We're going to attack Horus, I know he's got something for us when we do but if we don't attack he will never use his cards.'_

_'Yes that's all very true but if he has a card like last time you will feel more pain, it might prove to be too unbearable for you and could cost your life. Are you sure?'_ Horus said making sure I remember what would happen if he was destroyed again.

_'I'm sure Horus… besides this is for Tenjoin-kun's heart and I didn't come this far just to back down now. Let's do this!'_ I told Horus.

I knew that no matter what I was going to fight. Lighting flashed again as I declared my attack on Kaiser.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 Attack Kaiser's Life points directly with Burning Black Wings!" then wind came blowing as Horus's wings began to glow and be surrounded by the dark reddish black flames, when they were fully covered by the flames Horus then raised his wings and swiftly made one flap of his wings all the way down sending the flames right at Kaiser, it was a beautiful sight… until Kaiser used his trap.

"I counter your attack with Negate Attack which will stop Horus' attack", he exclaimed.

Just then his trap showed itself as Horus's flames were absorbed by vortex gates protecting Kaiser and his Life Points "then as result you must end your Battle Phase."

Kaiser stood calm and smiled at his own protection. I began to make my finishing move as I ended my Battle Phase.

"Alright I play one card face down and end my turn", I said, as my card appeared on the field and then Horus spoke again.

_'I hope we can make it to the next turn, with every turn that passes, the harder this game becomes.'_

He was right. I knew that the more time that went by, the better Kaiser's chances of drawing the cards needed to ensure his victory, the Cyber End Dragon.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I watched as Kaiser used that damned trap and began to worry a little. I was so worried for Jun's safety in this. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he got hurt again. I loved him too much to ever see him be hurt again. I sighed and turned back to my painting, making gentle strokes as I painted in his luscious black hair. I smiled softly as I thought of running my fingers through his soft spiky hair before shaking my head to get out of my happy place and back to the duel and my painting as I watched Kaiser draw his card.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

**K: 3200 M: 1600**

I was safe for this turn but I knew if I didn't pull something right now I was goner, I looked at the card that I drew which was Pot of Greed. I then played the card to draw two more cards from my deck and when I saw what I got, I knew the cards were on my side. I had gotten a Blade Knight (A: 1600 D: 1200) but more importantly I got Power Bond. The Power Bond was one of four cards I needed to win this duel, one card was in the graveyard the other two were still in my deck so all I needed to do was wait for them, I look around to see that the crowd was very focused on the duel for they were all quiet and now there was a T.V. camera broadcasting of our duel now all the world see what a loser Manjome really was. I then made my move.

"I play one monster face in down defense and one card face down as well, that will be all for my turn" I said as my monster then appeared on the field along with my other card as the storm was now calm.

When Manjome drew a card that's when I made my next move with a trap.

"I play the card, Drop Off, which makes you send the card you just drew to the graveyard" I exclaimed, smirking.

The fool was now the one who was shocked as he was forced to send his one card of hope to the graveyard, his Heavy Storm.

**(Manjome's POV)**

**K: 3200 M: 1600**

I was in real big trouble when I had to send my Heavy Storm magic card to the graveyard. Such a card could have helped me against Kaiser's traps.

Horus then said, _'His Timing couldn't have been better for him, that card could have in ensured our victory in this duel.' _

That was too true since Heavy storm would have cleared the field of all magic and trap cards, now Kaiser still had the upper hand of traps that could very well cost me the duel. I looked at the field and found that there wasn't much I could do at this point for Kaiser had one card in his hand one monster face down and two face down cards that I knew had to be trap cards and I only had Horus the Black Flame Dragon in his LV6 form and Scapegoat face down and no cards in my hand. This wasn't the best position to be in; I looked hard at the field then I had a talk with Horus about this.

_'Horus I can't do a lot without Heavy Storm, I don't want to lose you so I think I'm going to just end my turn he-' _just then Horus spoke stopping me in mid-sentence.

_'I know it looks bad but we need to attack'_ he said in stern, determine voice, _'Trust me ok?'_ I was shocked.

_'Horus, are you crazy? It's too dangerous to do that! If I have you attack now I just know you'll be destroyed!'_ I said to Horus with worried for my friend.

_'If we don't attack we'll never get him to use that trap which is making you not attack and there for never being able to attack',_ He said again more sternly then before.

I was silent because I knew he was right but I didn't want to attack for I knew if I did I could lose Horus and not be able to bring him back this time.

_'Horus I don't know… if you get destroyed I may not be able to bring you back this time', _I told him for I really didn't want to lose Horus, for he was my last hope.

He didn't say anything for a moment but then he spoke in more calm voice _'Jun...We... you must attack now, if you don't attack now you will never attack to claim your victory. You must attack now if you are to prove to everyone that you are a great duelist and person and that you and you alone should be the one with your Asuka. You must attack to prove that you are the better man.'_

What Horus said made me realize he truly was right. I needed to attack to prove I wasn't afraid.

_"You're right Horus. I need to attack or I'll always be afraid and Asuka and I will never be together. I'll attack Horus.'_"

Then I looked at Kaiser and he said, "Are you going to end your turn any time this year, because the more you wait the more I have to wait and I'm only getting older here" his voice was really becoming annoying but I turned my mind to what had to do on the field.

_'All you have to do is attack the monster, if I am destroyed you will feel the same pain from before',_ Horus reminded me as I was about to attack.

_'I know Horus, don't worry I believe that in the end we will win so I can take it'_ and with that I made my attack on Kaiser.

"Horus Black Flame Dragon, attack the face down monster with Burning Black Wings!" I exclaimed, praying for the best.

Horus made his attack on the monster burning it to flames the Blade Knight (A: 1600 D: 1200). When the flames burned out it looked we were wrong that Kaiser had something and I was so happy that nothing had happened. That is...until I saw Kaiser's smiling face as he showed his face down card Chthonian Blast.

"I play the trap Chthonian Blast which states that when my monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard this card destroys the weakest monster on the field which is Horus and we take haft of his attack as damage to our Life Points" just then Horus blew up and the pain came in a rush as I dropped to the ground from the pain as my Life Points took 1150 but after the worse of the pain passed I got up and ended my hoping that things will work for me.

**(Asuka's POV)**

I stood in horror as Jun fell in pain and tried with all that was in me to run to him, only to be held down by Fubuki trying to calm me down. When he stood again, a little of my worry had subsided and I smiled slightly. Although...it soon changed into a frown when I saw his sad face. What if he could no longer win this? I'd be broken if he lost. I didn't want that again. I couldn't let him leave me again, especially now...after we'd finally been reunited...I couldn't just watch him leave...I needed him.

**(Kaiser's POV)**

**K: 2050 M: 0450**

The fool was done. I had him where I wanted him as I drew a Berserk Gorilla and summoned it on the field.

"I summon Berserk Gorilla (A: 2000 D: 1000) in attack mode!" I yelled as my big, huge, crazy, red gorilla came on to the field as I look at the fool Manjome who was still gasping for air.

Why? I didn't know, nor did I care! This is where I was going to win the duel. The storm was still calm when I made my attack on him.

"Berserk Gorilla attack with Gorilla Punch on Manjome's Life Points to end this duel!" I exclaimed.

The fool played a magic card just when victory was assured for me.

"I activate my Scapegoat to protect my Life Points", he gasped as a bunch of goats that were the colors of red, blue, and pink with the orange goat took the hit for the fool's Life Points.

I was annoyed when he stopped my attack as he said.

"You're not going to finish me off by something like" he was truly annoying.

"Shut up your only still here in this duel by simple dumb luck that's all" I told him.

"Quiet I may have low Life Points but I'm still in this, all I have to do is draw one card and this duel is mine", he argued.

"Yeah right! Even if that's true what are the chances of you getting that one card to win? Besides you're no better as a Duelist then your life as person, your brothers are right, you're a failure!" I exclaim in anger.

I watch Manjome's face go blank when he heard me say those words, I was happy when he looked down, the sad realization in his face.

"I'll end my turn here so we can see if you'll get that key card", I said.

He was looking at his deck wordlessly, for this very card could be the very last for him.

**(Manjome's POV)**

**K: 2050 M: 0450**

I became very cold when I heard Kaiser say those words, "you're a failure". It was like my brothers telling me that I was useless to the family, even if it was coming from Kaiser I could hear my brothers say it again; that I was a failure. The wind was cold as it slowly blew by when I looked at my deck and moved my hand to draw my card, but just before I could even touch the top card, my hand started shaking and I realized I couldn't do this. There was no way that I would get the card I needed to ensure my victory in this duel. I looked at the crowd and they were silent, the storm was cold and Asuka looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I turned away and looked at my deck again as thought to myself, _'I'm sorry Asuka...I've failed to win your heart...I've tried my very best to win but it wasn't enough in the end... I'm sorry I couldn't do this...I can't do this...'_

I felt something on my hand when a voice came _'You **can **do this Jun.'_

There was a another hand on mine as I looked to my right to see who it belong to and there was a guy my age wearing a Obelisk Blue uniform with long light blown hair and deep green eyes looking at me.

"_Horus_", was all I could say as I watch him.

_'Yes I'm here and you're not alone in this you have me, Fubuki and Asuka supporting you just I like we always have._"

Looking into his eyes I feel all the pain and sadness disappear.

_'With all of you at my side I was a fool to lose faith',_ I said as Horus move my hand to the deck.

_'It's like I said before, trust me and yourself and in The Heart of the Cards and once you do that there's nothing you can't do.'_

Then, when I drew my card the wind blew a cold fast breeze and he wasn't there anymore and I wondered where he went. I then looked at the card I drew and saw that I got the very card that I needed to win.

Looking at Kaiser while smiling and I said "Well Kaiser..." he glared at me "...it was great, but the duel ends here."

I then made my move.

"Starting with this card LEVEL MODULATION!"

Kaiser's eyes then widen as I played my magic card "this card lets you draw two cards from your deck and lets me summon one 'LV' monster from the graveyard and I want Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

Horus then came again to the field with his flames flying everywhere as Kaiser spoke in a shocked voice, "Even if you have him, Level Modulation says you cannot attack with the same monster."

I smiled as I told him, "But Horus LV6 cannot be affected by magic cards so he gets around that, now Horus attack with your Burning Black Wings on Berserk Gorilla!"

Horus made his attack burning the monster away.

"I then go to my End Phase because when Horus destroys a monster he levels up to…" I exclaimed. The wind blew wildly and lightning flashed as I looked at the deck and found Horus' next level as it began to glow blue and took it from the deck as I said his name "HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON LV8!(A: 3000 D: 1800) "

Lighting flashed as Horus came on the field with dark silver wings, a great blue sapphire on his forehead, the black blue flames emerging from all his body and his deep green eye staring at Kaiser as he says in my head.

_'The duel has been won Jun, it has been won'_

**(Asuka's POV)**

I couldn't help but smile as I saw this huge creature. Jun would win and I could finally stop his suffering, and he could stop mine. I thanked whoever was listening to my prayers and smirked when I saw Kaiser's face. He would lose and I'd finally be with Jun again.

**(Manjome's POV)**

**K: 1750 M: 0450**

I was smiling when Horus stood tall on the field staring at Kaiser as he drew his card. Horus spoke to me again.

_'I am here again Jun. Didn't I tell you to believe, now that I am here in my final form your victory is ensured in this duel',_ he said but I paid little attention to that.

We watch Kaiser draw his card and he smiled and we wondered what he was thinking until he said, "Your dragon is strong, but I have the cards to bring him down and thanks to Level Modulation it helped me get all my needed cards to fight. And I'll start by playing my last face down Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon (A: 2100 D: 1800) in attack mode!" he cried.

Kaiser's Cyber Dragon was then brought back to life as I saw what he was doing, especially when he played his magic card.

"Now I play My Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Dragon with the two Cyber Dragons in my hand", he yelled.

As he did that I yelled, "I activate Horus's effect that allows me to negate any magic card I wish and I'll stop your Power Bond!"

Kaiser stood and his faced went pale as he looked down and in a low voice, "I end my turn."

I then draw and find that it was Megamorph and I attached it on Horus, "I play Megamorph that says if my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, it doubles my monster's attack, so Horus now has an attack power of 6000 points." As Horus's attack doubled I say to Kaiser, "It was a good duel Kaiser but I've won." Then I made my attack "Horus Black Flame Dragon attack with Burning Black Flame" then Horus shot from his mouth his bluish black flame as it burned Cyber Dragon and with it Kaiser's Life Points to zero.

**K: 0000 M: 0450**

**(Asuka's POV)**

Tears of joy run down my cheeks as the duel ends and I run to Jun, forgetting my finished painting, and embrace him. He gently wrapped his arms around me as well. I cried into his chest, so happy I could be with him again and felt his own tears fall onto my shirt. I gently pull away from him slightly and kiss his tears away. I pulled away again to see his smiling face and kissed him passionately, letting him know how much I'd missed him. When we finally pulled away he smiled at me and held me for a while before we heard a car pull up. He looked over and I could hear his heart beat quicken and I turned to look as well.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked as Shoji and Chosaku walked up to us.

"Good job little brother. We saw your little broadcast and we've decided to let you rejoin the family", Chosaku explained.

I saw Jun's eyes widened and frowned. He can't say yes! His brothers didn't **really** care about him; they just wanted him to win...

"No", Jun said simply.

"What? You do realize that we're welcoming you back right?" Shoji asked a little astonished.

"I know...but after all that's happened...and after you shunned me, I don't really **want** to come back", Jun said glaring at them.

"Fine! If you'd rather live in the streets, go right ahead! This duel was probably just a flook! You're probably still the failure you've always been!" Chosaku yelled as they walked away.

I glared after them and turned back to Manjome to find him staring down, pain in his eyes. I guess it still hurt even though **he's** the one who told them no. I gently embrace him and hold him, making his sadness disperse. Kaiser and Fubuki came up to us and I smiled at my aniki. I noticed Jun glaring behind me at Kaiser and I turned to glare with him.

"Asuka, since you are not marrying me, I'm taking my ring back", he said sternly, holding his hand out to me.

I yanked that godforsaken ring off my finger and threw it down, I wanted him to suffer. Though that didn't do much, I hoped he'd understand that I never wanted him. I turned back to Manjome-kun and smiled, kissing him again as Kaiser walked away, rejected.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! Hope ya likes! Please review and everybody thank Dollow for the duel in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: What's This?

**A/N: This is gonna be really short, but hey, whatare ya gonna do? I hope this is good! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't GX!**

* * *

Why Can't You Love Me?

Chapter 14: What's this?

A little girl and her younger brother were walking around their attic. Both were about seven years old. The little girl had long black hair and hazel eyes, while the little boy had short, slightly spiked, blonde hair and black eyes. Their mother was a renowned artist and she'd asked them to gather a few old paintings from the attic to look over with them. They found a couple that immediately caught their eyes and took them from the attic, running back downstairs to their mother.

"Mommy! Look what we found!" the little girl squealed running up to her.

A woman with long blonde hair, down to her lower back, smiled down at her daughter and son and kneeled down, her hazel eyes shimmering with love.

"What is it Sen?" she asked smiling at the little girl.

"Look what we found in the attic", the little boy said holding one of the paintings.

Their mother took the painting and smiled warmly. She stood and took the other painting from Sen and hung up the one from her son.

"Thank you Hakku...I never thought I'd see this again", she said smiling at her son. "And you too Sen...Fubuki", she said turning to her brother as he walked in, "could you entertain them for a little while, I need to finish something."

A tall, brunette man walked in with a wide smile and nodded at her as her children ran up to him and tackled him playfully. She smiled at them and walked away with the second painting and didn't come back out for hours.

A few hours later she walked back in and hung the picture up. Fubuki smiled at her as the kids ran up to her to see the finished painting.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Sen asked as her mother picked her up to view the painting better.

"He'll be back soon. He had to go talk to his brothers for a while...don't worry", she replied.

Sen and Hakku had never even met their cruel uncles. Their father wouldn't allow it. Sen smiled at her mother's work, and then turned to the other painting. She smiled at that one as well. It was her father with the huge dragon, Horus. She looked back at her mother as she was set down and her mother went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Later that night, their father finally came back, looking tired; his long black cloak billowing behind him. His brothers had given him such verbal beatings that all he wanted was to be with his love an children. Hakku and Sen ran up to him and he hugged them to him.

"Oh Daddy we're so glad you're home! We missed you! Look what we found in the attic!" Sen said pulling away from her father and pointing to the paintings on the walls.

He stood and walked up to the one over the mantle of the fireplace. He gently touched it, the golden ring on his finger shining in the dim light, and smiled tenderly, his grey eyes warm. Their mother walked in and embraced him from behind, burying her hands in his silky black hair.

"What do you think?" she asked as he pulled her around so that he was hugging her and facing her.

"It's beautiful...just like you", he whispered back, his voice gentle and warm as he held her close.

He gently kissed her cheek and followed her to the kitchen. Fubuki smiled from his position on the couch and then smiles up at the painting. He stands and stares warmly at the teenaged versions of his sister and brother-in-law in the portrait, smiling and holding each other with love in their warm eyes.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: there it was! Please review!**


End file.
